Never Again
by MandiPanda21
Summary: Theresa and Ethan have just been found kissing in bed....Theresa believes she and EThan are meant to be, but another man believes he is the one for Theresa. Will she fall in love with someone new?
1. Default Chapter

Okay this was originally gonna be only a short story, but I think I could do more with it....so now it's gonna be a new story. I know I have 4 other fics I need to update, but I will get to them this week. I only have a few days of summer school left, and when I'm done, I will update much more. So I hope you all like this! This takes place right after Ethan and Theresa are caught kissing each other in bed. Enjoy!  
  
"Ethan, I can't believe you!" Fox shouted.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Must you even ask!?" He replied. "Not only are you cheating on your wife, a pregnant one too I might add, but your only going to be breaking poor Theresa's heart once more and you don't give a damn! Do you know how much she believes that you two are really meant to be?! Do you even realize how many times she's cried over your sorry ass?! [i]No! No, you don't![/i] Why? Because you could give a damn less about her true feelings! As long as you have something on the side while Gwen's in the hospital fighting to save [i]your[/i] child, Ethan, everything will be alright. Well guess what? It won't be! Not as long as I'm here. You know it's strange how people have always compared us and said that you were the better one. What makes you [i]so[/i] great, Ethan? Huh? Tell me your secret? Oh wait that's right! You don't have one because you're no better than I ever was. It's amazing how you really aren't Julian's son. You two are so much more a like than he and I ever will be. Fox finished angrily. He wondered how Theresa was so he decided to peep in while Whitney talked with her.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful, Whitney?" Theresa asked excitedly.  
  
"What's so wonderful, Theresa? Ethan's still married to Gwen and may I remind you that he's also having her baby."  
  
"Oh Whitney, can't you see?" Theresa continued on happily. "Fate has brought Ethan back to me! We're back together again!" She literally jumped up.  
  
That's just what Fox had witnessed. He never had realized before tonight that Theresa was someone he could see himself growing old with. Fox had true feelings for her. The feelings he felt for Whitney were never really there.   
  
"I was just lusting after Whit." He told himself as he stared at an empty glass that once contained the Brandy that now consumed his body. "Why did it take me so long to realize that Theresa is the one I love?" He asked himself. "Could I really be in love with Theresa? With the woman who loves my [i]brother[/i]? He wondered angrily. He still hated the fact and resented the fact that Ethan was related to him. He shivered each time he thought Ethan as his own brother.   
  
Theresa's voice lingered in his head for some time that night. Except it was her saying that Ethan and she are back together and that fate has brought him back to her. Fox tried to sleep it off, but it just wouldn't work. He sat up around 1 a.m. and decided to try and do something useful. What better to do than check up on mother and father back in Harmony? Fox emailed both of them. And although they didn't express love, they did express concern. Fox really didn't hate his parents. He just resented Ethan being the center of attention and not him.  
  
[i]Damn Ethan![/i] Fox thought as he clicked the send button on his computer.  
  
Fox got up and tried to walk around and get Theresa's voice out of his mind, and when that didn't work, he decided to take a swim hoping that he could just get away from everything hectic in his life for a few moments. Fox changed into his swimming trunks and returned shortly to the pool side. He was surprised to see Theresa lying on a chair in just a tiny bikini. Fox noticed her beauty and tried not to stare, but he couldn't help himself. Theresa didn't see or hear Fox walk by the pool because she had been listening to her cd player, but she could feel someone's presence, although she hoped it was Ethan, she wasn't disappointed to see Fox.  
  
"Fox," she said and smiled as she removed her head set.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Oh really." He said as he removed his shirt.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And why is that?" He asked before jumping into the pool and splashing Theresa with water.  
  
She gave a little laugh at Fox's curiosity and at his craziness. Fox was crazy unlike Ethan. It was hard for her to imagine Fox as Ethan's brother.  
  
"So why can't you sleep?" He said as he resurfaced.  
  
"Well," she smiled, "I really shouldn't be saying anything to anyone yet until I speak to Ethan, but we're back together!" She giggled like a silly little schoolgirl.  
  
Fox just rolled his eyes as he did his laps back and forth in the pool.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful, Nick?"  
  
Fox stopped where he was and stared at her intensely.  
  
"Nick, is something wrong?" She asked nervously. She didn't understand why he was looking at her that way.  
  
"Why are you calling me Nick? My name is Fox."  
  
"Nick is much more sophisticated. Don't you think? Besides how will a girl take anyone serious with a name like Fox?"  
  
A look of hurt appeared across Fox's face and Theresa noticed that she had insulted him.  
  
"Listen, I didn't mean to insult you." She apologized.  
  
"No, it's alright. Call me whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me. But answer this for me."  
  
Theresa nodded her head with approval.  
  
"Why must you always compare me to Ethan? I know you're only calling my Nick because Ethan goes by Ethan and not a nickname or middle name."  
  
"Fox, I swear I have never compared you to Ethan. Honestly!" She smiled.  
  
Fox tried to believe her, but it was hard too. He loved her, but would she ever get over Ethan?  
  
"So are you coming in?" Fox asked as he continued to do his laps.  
  
"Is it cold?" She asked.  
  
"No, not at all." He informed her.  
  
Theresa put aside her head set and went to dip her foot in the water.  
  
"It's nice and warm." She said.  
  
"Yeah, it beats the heat." He told her.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." She said absently as she stared into Ethan's window. Ethan was standing beside it looking at Theresa.  
  
Fox noticed this and wanted Theresa to forget all about Ethan, so he got out of the pool without her knowing and went behind her very quietly. The next thing you heard was Theresa laughing hysterically.  
  
"Fox, you are as sly as a Fox. Now I know why people continue to call you Fox and not Nick."  
  
Theresa got out of the pool and stood right along the edge because a bunch of people were coming through. They were all pretty much drunk and so they thought it would be funny to push Theresa in the water. Theresa fell back into the water once the one girl bumped her into the water, but luckily Fox was there to catch her from falling to the bottom.  
  
Theresa stared deeply into Fox's brown eyes as he did the same to her.  
  
Theresa sighed a little and said, "What a jackass." But they way she said it, it was as though she was just concentrating on Fox right then.  
  
"Yeah." He said absently.  
  
Fox placed Theresa down so she could stand on her own. They both had planned on moving somewhat far away from each other then, but it was like there was a magnetic force keeping them from moving away.  
  
"Oh it's getting hot in here." She told Fox as she fanned herself with her hand.  
  
"Yeah, it is." He said as he continued to stare at her.  
  
Theresa gave Fox a little thank you hug, but as she pulled away Fox pulled her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her and Fox could feel that Theresa was also feeling something. Theresa slowly put her arm around him, while Fox put his hands on her hips. Fox didn't know if it was the heat getting to him or if this was really love, but what he did know was that he was enjoying Theresa's company...actually he had been doing that since day 1.  
  
Fox couldn't take it anymore. Theresa was hypnotizing him, so he leaned him and kissed her very passionately. Theresa grabbed his hands and slid them down onto her ass, and she ran her fingers through his hair as they shared that passionate kiss. It was unlike any other kissed they had both ever shared before.   
  
As Fox kissed Theresa along her neck she moaned, "Fox...Fox...we...we can't be doing this." And she pulled away.  
  
Fox fell to the bottom of the pool.  
  
[i]"Now what's wrong?"[/i] He thought as he again resurfaced.  
  
Theresa had gotten out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her by the time he was above the water.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong? I thought you liked it? I thought you had feelings for me?" He asked without a clue.  
  
"This was all a big mistake!" She exclaimed and began to cry as she gathered her things.  
  
"Theresa," he said as he stepped in front of her and got her to stop what she was doing, "Theresa, I love you! I always have, I guess I was too stupid before to realize it."  
  
Would have given up my life for you  
  
Guess it's true what they say about love  
  
It's blind  
  
"Why was this all a mistake?" He wondered if it had anything to do with Ethan.  
  
"Because!" She said before running away from Fox. Fox though was not about to give up so he ran after her.  
  
Finally Fox caught up to her and grabbed her gently by the arm and asked, "Is it because of Ethan? Just answer me this one question."  
  
Theresa hadn't been able to look at Fox, but she felt like she had to at that very moment, and when she looked up at him he had tears in his eyes and a hurt look on his face. The same expression he gave whenever she talked about Ethan.  
  
"Fox, what do you want from me?!" She shouted. "I love Ethan, only Ethan! Can't you comprehend that? Oh wait! That's right," she said as she snapped her fingers suddenly, "you got kicked out of so many schools over and over again, I'm sure you didn't learn jack!"  
  
Girl, you lied straight to my face  
  
Looking in my eyes  
  
And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life  
  
And all you had to do  
  
Was apologize  
  
You didn't say you're sorry  
  
I don't understand  
  
You don't care that you hurt me  
  
And now I'm half the man  
  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
  
You didn't love me enough  
  
My heart may never mend  
  
And you'll never get to love me, again  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
  
The pain turned to anger suddenly on Fox's face, even though he knew Theresa better than that. He knew it in his heart that she had feelings for him. It was just too hard for her to give up on Ethan.  
  
"Don't even start with my life, Theresa! Hell your life is far from perfect! Not only have you slept with my half-brother, but you even slept with my father! God that's so sick to think of!" He yelled.  
  
Tears were now welling up in Theresa's eyes.  
  
"Your father took advantage of me!" She shouted back. "I didn't want to sleep with him!"  
  
"Don't blame my father! I bet you wanted to see how many Crane men you could sleep with. Is that it?"  
  
"No! No! No! Go to hell Fox!" She yelled.  
  
Sadness has me at the end of the line  
  
Helpless watched you break this heart of mine  
  
"NO! You and your bastard child my father and you made can go to hell and stay there till the end of time!"  
  
Theresa couldn't just sit there and listen to him call her child names. So she stood up and with all of her might slugged him in the mouth.  
  
Fox finally returned to earth once more after Whitney snapped him out of [i]another[/i] dream.  
  
"What's wrong, Fox?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." He said rather coldly.  
  
"Does it have to do with Theresa and you not talking anymore?"   
  
"No! Okay, it doesn't! Screw her! I know you probably don't want to be here with me so just go and run off to Miss Perfect." He snapped.  
  
"Fox, you have me all wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry, Whit. I just can't stop thinking that you're only pretending to be my friend so you can dig dirt up on me."  
  
"Why would you think that? That's just absurd. Trust me, I enjoy spending time with you...especially since Syd is always working so close with Chad." She said rather sadly.  
  
Fox noticed she was sad, but he didn't care. Again he fell into another flashback.  
  
"I swear, Fox, you'll pay for calling my child a bastard child! You will pay!" She said vindictively.  
  
"Go ahead, Theresa! Make my day!" He laughed. "I'm a Crane! The only Crane heir and don't forget that!"  
  
"What do you mean by the only Crane heir? My son is also an heir."  
  
"Nothing...in time you'll see." He said as he rubbed his mouth and spit out the blood that was in his mouth. Theresa did know how to do one thing right....hit a man.  
  
"Fox, what do you keep daydreaming about?" Whitney asked as he came back to earth once more.  
  
"Nothing, Whit. Nothing at all." He smiled mischiefly.  
  
"What are you smiling about?  
  
"Oh you'll see! You will see!"  
  
Later on that night Fox was lying awake in his bed.  
  
"Why can't I get her out of my mind?" He asked himself. "Theresa is in Harmony while I'm 3000 miles away in L.A."  
  
Fox got up and walked over to the night stand to get is wallet. He sat down and took out a little picture he had of him, Theresa, and Little Ethan . They had taken it at the mall one day. Fox smiled when he remembered that a lady had said to Theresa and Fox that they had a cute son.  
  
"Oh he's not the father." Theresa laughed.  
  
Fox didn't say anything, he just kept on pushing Little Ethan in the stroller.  
  
Fox sighed restlessly and laid back on the bed while holding the pic and staring at Theresa.  
  
"Why did you have to break my heart?" He asked her picture. "Maybe you aren't the one for me. Yeah, that's right." He said as he sat up. "Theresa, you were never good enough for me." He then stood up and ripped the picture up and burned it.  
  
And loneliness only wants you back here with me  
  
Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me  
  
And all you had to do  
  
Was apologize, and mean it  
  
But you didn't say you're sorry  
  
I don't understand  
  
You don't care that you hurt me  
  
And now I'm half the man  
  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
  
You didn't love me enough  
  
My heart may never mend  
  
And you'll never get to love me  
  
[i]"If only you would apologize."[/i] He thought.  
  
The next day Whitney had wanted to go and get some coffee, but not by herself. Chad again was at the studio with Syd, so she decided to ask Fox. He always enjoyed spending time with her.  
  
While sipping on his coffee, Fox noticed her walk in.  
  
"What's Theresa doing in L.A.?" He asked Whit.  
  
"She's staying with Ethan." She informed him.  
  
"Oh," he said absently.  
  
He stared at her as she walked up to the counter, and if it wasn't for Whitney calling Theresa's name Theresa wouldn't have noticed them. Theresa got her coffee and approached them both.  
  
Whitney and Theresa said hello, but Theresa said nothing to Fox.  
  
Wish like hell I could go back in time  
  
Maybe then I could see how  
  
Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try  
  
But it's too late, it's over now  
  
Fox was going to forgive Theresa. He wanted to be friends again, but as he was about to open up his mouth he remembered all of the hurtful things she had said to him.  
  
[i]"Why should I apologize to her when she broke my heart?"[/i] He thought.  
  
"Were you going to say something, Fox?" Whitney asked.  
  
"No," he lied. "I have nothing to say to her." He shot an evil glance over at Theresa.  
  
"I have to be going." Theresa said as she got up. "Ethan, will be wondering what's taking me so long."  
  
Whitney and Theresa exchanged goodbyes before Theresa got up and began to walk out.  
  
[i]"Will she ever apologize?"[/i] Fox thought.  
  
You didn't say you're sorry  
  
I don't understand  
  
You don't care that you hurt me  
  
And now I'm half the man  
  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
  
You didn't love me enough  
  
My heart may never mend  
  
And you'll never get to love me  
  
Again  
  
Again, yeah, yeah  
  
Again, again, again, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Never get to love me  
  
Once Theresa got into her car she broke down into tears.  
  
"He'll never forgive me for what I've done! Never!" She told herself.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whitney and Chad break up!  
  
Fox pays a visit to Gwen in the hospital!  
  
Theresa shocks everyone!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Whitney expected to find Chad waiting at the apartment for her once Fox and her got back from getting coffee, but once more she was disappointed when she didn't see him there. Lately Whitney had been feeling as though Chad was slipping away from her and into Syd's spider web.  
  
Whitney sighed restlessly as she collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"Something wrong, Whit?" Fox asked as he took off his jean jacket.  
  
"No," she sighed again.  
  
"Come on, Whit. Talk to me." He said as a concerned friend.  
  
Whitney sat up next to Fox, put her hands over her face, and broke into tears.  
  
"I feel like I'm losing him!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Losing whose?"  
  
"Chad!"  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"I don't think it," she paused so she could stop her crying, "I feel it in my heart."  
  
"Do you think he's cheating on you?" He just had to ask.  
  
"Well," she paused to think whether or not she should tell Fox about how she doesn't like Syd, "I don't know. I...it's just that I don't trust Syd."  
  
"But you trust Chad? Right?" Fox stared at her intensely.  
  
Whitney could feel that Fox's eyes were on her, she rather liked it.  
  
"All I know," she began as she stood up, "is that I don't trust myself with you alone right now," she finished by taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.  
  
Fox, being a playboy, saw this as a golden opportunity. After all he did want Whitney before Theresa. Right?  
  
Chad walked into the apartment at around 8 that night. It had been a long day and all he really wanted to do was be with Whitney, his true love.  
  
"Anyone here?" He called out as he put down his things. "I guess not," he told himself once no one responded.  
  
Chad went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, but while he fixed it, he recalled something Syd had said and did to him earlier that day.  
  
"Chad," Syd said while seductively running an ice cube along her neck.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked as he took a break from working out a beat for one of Syd's songs.  
  
Syd got up and walked over to him, but she didn't say a thing.  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
Syd took the papers Chad had in his hands and threw them to the floor.  
  
"What did you go and do that for?" He asked angrily.  
  
Once again, she stayed silent. But this time she got on Chad's lap as though she was sitting on Santa's knee.  
  
"For the last time, what are you doing?"  
  
Syd leaned in for a kiss, but instead she got the palm of Chad's hand in her face. Chad pushed her head away from him with his hand and then stood up, knocking Syd to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing!?" She whined like a little baby.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" He shot back at her. "You know I'm engaged to Whitney. I love her, and only her. She is the love of my life. I know she would never cheat on me, and I would never cheat on her so just stop wasting your time."  
  
"Chad, I love you!" She called out as he was half-way out the door.  
  
"I can't work with you anymore." He turned around and told her before continuing out the door.  
  
Chad shook his head and said, "I can't believe Syd would think I would ever cheat on Whitney."  
  
Chad finished making his sandwich so he sat down to eat it, when suddenly he heard a girl giggle.  
  
"That sounds like Whitney." He said out loud to himself.  
  
He got up and went to see where the giggle came from. He looked around and didn't see anyone, but then he heard the giggle.  
  
"That's definitely Whitney." He assured himself.  
  
The giggles keep coming and kept getting louder.  
  
[i]"What is she doing?"[/i] He thought.  
  
Chad followed the giggles, and he discovered that they were coming from Fox's room.  
  
[i]"Why is Whitney in Fox's room?"[/i]   
  
Chad didn't even bother to knock, he opened the door slowly at first, but once he saw Whitney and Fox he slammed the door open.  
  
"Whitney! Fox! I can't believe you two! My fiancee and my friend. I thought you were better than this, Whit." He said very disappointed.  
  
"Baby, I can explain." Whitney said as she wrapped the sheets around her.  
  
"No, I don't wanna hear it. We're over, Whit. Hear me? Finished!" Chad screamed before leaving the room in a hurry.  
  
Whitney got up and followed him out. Chad went to his room and began to pack fast. Whitney walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Chad shot a dirty look at her.  
  
Chad removed Whitney's hand as though it was toxic and said, "There was a time in my life when I would have thought this as a comfort, but not anymore."  
  
"Why must you sound so bitter?" She asked.  
  
"You just cheated on me! Don't you comprehend?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but what have you done with Syd?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked cluelessly.  
  
"Hello! Syd! I've seen how close you two have become. I'm not stupid, Chad." She cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Whit, if you thought we were doing anything, but why didn't you come to me? You could've told me that you were feeling unsure about Syd and me working together."  
  
"I..I guess I never thought of that." She said calmly and sadly. "Did you?"  
  
"Did I what?"  
  
"Do anything with her?"  
  
"No, I would have [i]never[/i] cheated on you. I loved you with all my heart, but it's too late now." He said as he grabbed his bags and headed for the front door.  
  
Whitney followed him like a puppet on a string. As Chad placed his bags in the front to wait for the taxi, Whitney got down on her knees and held on to his right leg.  
  
"Please......don't leave me!" She cried out over and over again until the taxi arrived.  
  
"Whitney, grow up! Then maybe you'll be able to really love someone." Those were the very last words he told her.  
  
As the taxi drove off, Whitney ran after it....and yes, she was still just wrapped in those sheets.  
  
"I'll always love you, Chad!" She shouted as she blew him kisses, but Chad did not blow kisses back to her or put hers in his pocket like he use to, instead he just flicked her off.  
  
"Where to, Sir?" The taxi driver asked Chad.  
  
Chad sighed and said, "Here, this address." He passed him Syd's address.  
  
Whitney walked back into the apartment feeling defeated by herself. She had lost Chad after making a stupid mistake. She had caused herself a life of happiness. Fox was sitting down on the couch fully dressed up by the time she returned.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I have some business to take care of. Don't worry, babe, Papa Crane will be back." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Normally Whitney would have rejected his kiss, but she had no one else to love, and besides it seemed as though Fox truly loved her. Right?  
  
"Visiting hours are over." The young inexperienced nurse told Fox.  
  
Fox stopped, turned around, and smiled. He walked up to the desk that she was at and bent down towards her.  
  
"My lord, you better get a doctor." He said as he placed his hand over his heart.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Someone's just stolen my heart."  
  
The nurse smiled and slide Fox her number. Fox looked at it and placed it in his breast pocket.  
  
"Do you....? No, you probably couldn't." He said as he pretended to walk away.  
  
"What can I do?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"My sister is here staying because she's having problems with her pregnancy and I just flew in from New York, and I'm terribly exhausted and all....and you see I was wondering if I could see her for a few minutes. I have to be back on my way in about an half hour, and it would mean so much to me if you could let me in to see her. Just for a few moments." He lied.  
  
"Aww that's so sweet of you to come and visit your own sister. Well of course you can see her. I'd do anything for you." She smiled kindly.  
  
"I owe ya one, babe." He said as he kissed her and went on his way.  
  
As he walked away, he heard a strange noise that was coming from close by. He looked and saw that the nurse had fainted.  
  
"Oh man!" He laughed.  
  
Fox knocked on Gwen's door before entering.  
  
"Fox?" Gwen was surprised to see him there.  
  
"Hello Gwen!" He smiled his million-dollar smile.  
  
"What do you need? Money?"  
  
"I'm insulted." He plastered a hurt look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fox. I just never thought you would pay me a visit. Wait a minute....how did you get in here? Ethan couldn't stay because visiting hours were over."  
  
"Oh I just used my best qualities...you should try it sometime, you get what you want when you want it."  
  
"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "So why are you really here?" She could see that Fox was here on business.  
  
"Well," he started as he made his way into a chair beside the bed, "I have some rather heartbreaking news for you."  
  
"Oh no! Ethan's hurt!" She cried.  
  
"No, oh no! My dumbass half brother, sadly is still in one piece. Listen, Gwen, you know as well as I know that Theresa is a major threat to your marriage."  
  
"Where are you getting at, Fox?" She asked becoming annoyed.  
  
"Last night Whitney, Chad, and I caught Theresa and Ethan heating it up under the sheets...if you know what I mean?"  
  
"Damn Theresa!" She shouted. "I'll kill her!" She continued to yell as she started to get up, but Fox calmed her down and got her to lay down again.  
  
"I have a plan." He told her.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"See Theresa and I are no longer on good terms; therefore, I am willing to help you keep Theresa out of your life with Ethan."  
  
"How so...?"  
  
Fox whispered something into her ear, and Gwen seemed satisfied by what he said.  
  
"Now what is this kind of info you have that can either make or break my marriage to Ethan?"  
  
Again Fox whispered something into her ear, except this time Gwen's face turned a bright red and she exclaimed, "Count me in!"  
  
"I thought you would be." He smiled.  
  
Theresa wiped away her tears and started the car. As she drove to Ethan's a song came on the radio that was very dear to her and Fox, well at least it was once a time ago.  
  
Song begins to play....  
  
When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
  
And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.  
  
[i]"Never once since the day I've met him has he put me down or not helped me get through a tough situation. He was the only one to believe me when I said I didn't push Ivy down the Bennett's stairs."[/i]  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
When I lose my will to win,  
  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
  
I can do anything,  
  
'cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me.  
  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.  
  
[i]"I've lost his faith in me. I've lost him!"[/i]  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
  
For truth that will never change;  
  
For someone to lean on;  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything;  
  
For that one who I can run to....  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
[i]"Who are you turning to now, Fox? Tell me who?[/i]  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true...  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you...  
  
Song ends...  
  
Theresa wiped the tears away that came while listening to "their" song. Theresa remembered the first time that she and Fox had heard that while together. It was the night that they both had thought that they would never be with their soulmates. Fox and Theresa reached out to each other that cold lonely night. But that wouldn't happen anymore because Theresa had screwed things up.  
  
"I'm such a complete screw up!" She exclaimed. "I can't even see true love in front of my own eyes."  
  
Theresa arrived to Ethan's shortly. She found him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.  
  
"Something wrong, honey?" She asked as she passed him a coffee.  
  
He placed the coffee down and took Theresa's hands, "We need to have a serious talk [i]now[/i]."  
  
"Go on." She told him.  
  
"Theresa, I just received a phone call from Gwen, and..." he paused.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"She found out about last night."  
  
"What!? How!?"  
  
"I don't know, she didn't say, but she is willing to give me another chance."  
  
"Of course you're not going to accept it right?" She looked longingly into his eyes.  
  
"No, Theresa. I am going to accept it. I love Gwen and she is having my child."  
  
"Ethan, I know you are only saying this because you have an obligation because of the baby."  
  
"No, I"m not!" He said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ethan, I didn't mean to upset you." She apologized.  
  
"It's alright. I'm sorry I got so upset." He now apologized for his own actions for once.  
  
"Ethan, I know we will be together one day soon."  
  
"No, we won't. I love Gwen and not you."  
  
"No, you do love me, Ethan. I know it." She smiled.  
  
"God, Theresa!" He shouted angrily. "We won't ever be together."  
  
"Yes, we will. Fate will bring us together in the end."  
  
Ethan put his hands on her shoulders and began t shake her, "I don't love you! Can't you understand that! I will never leave Gwen!"  
  
"Let me go! Ouch!" She cried out in pain.  
  
Ethan let her go and showed her to the door. Theresa had no where to go, no on to turn to. Theresa got into her car and decided to see if Ethan had left a bruise on her shoulders. When she looked, she was already turning black and blue.  
  
"That's it! I told mama once that I would never be with a man you would ever hurt my physically." Theresa dialed up her mom, "Mom," she said, "I will never be with Ethan. He loves Gwen and I love Fox."  
  
Pilar was speechless.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Theresa moves in with a guy!  
  
Fox and Gwen put their plan into action!  
  
Fox and Theresa get into a fender bender!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	3. Chapter 3

"Theresita, I'm happy to hear that you are moving on, but with Fox? He's trouble and I want you to stay away from him. He's not into long relationships like you are. He'll use you and dispose of you. Do you understand?" Pilar was still shocked by Theresa's words.  
  
"I do understand, Mama, and that's why I can say that you are wrong. I know Fox better than you. He's a good man. I just hope I can fix things between us." Theresa sighed.  
  
"Fix things? What happened?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Fox and I got into a huge fight. He....he confessed his love for me and I rejected him."  
  
"Wait a minute," Pilar said all confused, "I thought you love him. Why would you reject his love?"  
  
"Because I was afraid to show my feelings. I thought I was still in love with Ethan, but really I wasn't. And now I don't think he can even stand to look at me, Mama. I love him so much, I have ever since he walked into my bedroom on the day Ethan married Gwen. I just know I blew my last chance of happiness." Theresa concluded sadly.  
  
"Theresita, if you two are meant to be you will will be together....although I wish you would find love elsewhere. But if he makes you happy, I'm happy."  
  
"Really, Mama?"  
  
"Yeah," Pilar smiled.  
  
"What can I do to get him back?" She asked her mother for advice.  
  
"I'm not sure," she told her truthfully, "but I do know what you shouldn't do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't lie or scheme. If you do those things, your happiness will only last for a little bit. Then your wolrd will crumble."  
  
"Trust me, Mama, losing Ethan opened my eyes. Lies and scheming is not the way."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that you have learned from your mistakes."  
  
"Me too. Well, I better get going. I have to find a place to stay at yet now that I've decided to move on from Ethan."  
  
"Why don't you move back to Harmony?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Because as long as Fox is in L.A., so will I."  
  
"Well good luck and call me once you get settled in somewhere." Pilar told her.  
  
"I will. Bye, Mama."  
  
"Bye, Theresita."  
  
Theresa hung up and started her car.  
  
"Where can I go?" She asked herself as she pulled out of the Crane apartment parking lot.  
  
Theresa drove around a little bit before deciding to stop and visit Chad at the sutdio. She knew that he was feeling down since he found Whitney and Fox in bed together. She wanted to try and cheer him up a bit so she brought dinner over there for him. Theresa still couldn't believe that Whitney would cheat on Chad. After everything Chad and Whitney had been through these past years, she would go and blow there happiness on a silly affair....and with Fox. Theresa wondered what he thought. Did he really have feelings for her? Theresa never thought so, but Fox had been surprising her more and more lately so anything was possible.  
  
Theresa entered the studio quietly without Chad seeing her. He was mixing around with some beats for a song for a few minutes before he realized she was there.  
  
"Theresa!" He exclaimed and smiled at the sight of her. "It's great to see an old friend that you can trust." He said as he hugged her.  
  
"I know what you mean." She rolled her eyes and sat down. "I brought you some dinner. I figured that you were probably to busy to eat."  
  
"Thank you so much." He said as he took it from her. "That was very thoughtful of you. I appreciate it."  
  
"Oh you're welcome. I didn't have anything to do so I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing." Theresa paused and continued, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like someone stole my heart. It's tearing my up inside, but slowly the pain will go away. At least I hope so."  
  
"It will. I know what you're going through." She told him sypatheticly.  
  
"So are you and Ethan really getting back together?" He asked.  
  
"No," she gave a little laugh, "no we're not. I've reailzed that my heart belongs to another."  
  
"And you just realized that Fox loved you?" He smiled.  
  
"You knew?" She asked so surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I could tell. I also knew that he was feeling something for Whit too, but I thought it was just lust. I didn't ever think Whit would actually sleep with him willingly. You know?"  
  
Theresa nodded, "Yeah. I'm surprised with her. After she yelled at me so many times for trying to persuade Ethan to leave Gwen for me. She's a hypocrite."  
  
"Have you talked to her?" He asked.  
  
"No, I haven't. I heard everything from Ethan." She informed Chad. "I don't know if I will ever be able to face her and be able to stand being near her."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." He said. "Let's try to think of more happy thoughts."  
  
"Okay, like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Ummm...well where are you staying at now? I'm guessing you moved out of the apartment."  
  
"Yeah I did. I haven't a clue where I'm gonna stay. Places here are so expensive."  
  
"Move in with me."  
  
"Wait a minute! I thought you were staying with Syd?"  
  
"It was only for the night until I could find myself a nice apartment. Actually the record company found it for me. It's beautiful, but too big for just me. So what do you say?" Chad said with a special sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"If you insist?"  
  
"I do. By all means I do."  
  
"Well okay!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Great. I get off work in about an hour so meet me here and I'll take you over and show you your new pad for the summer."  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
Theresa had an hour to spare so she decided that she would go and do some shopping for about a half hour or so. She had a fun time shopping around L.A. There were so many things that she wish she could buy, but couldn't. Everytime she came across something she loved but couldn't afford she would say, "Next time, next time."  
  
Theresa glanced at her watch as she waited in line for a soda.  
  
"Oh my goodness I'm running late!" She exclaimed.  
  
Theresa got out of line and went to her car. While on her way to meet Chad at the studio, she noticed that the car behind her was trying to cut her off.  
  
"Nobody cuts me off!" She shouted.  
  
Theresa went faster so the car wouldn't be able to pass her. The car behind her sped up and rammed the back of her car.  
  
"Ugh! What an asshole!" She exclaimed as she unbuckled her seat belt. "What the hell is your problem!?" She she shouted angrily as she approached the car. But once she saw the man get out of the car she sorta smiled."Fox."  
  
"Theresa, can't you even learn how to drive right!? Now I'm going to be late for my date with Whitney." He yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fox, but you were driving like a jackass! So don't blame me for this mess." She shouted.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Perfect!" Fox said as he tossed his hands up in the air. "I never meant to hurt you. You're the one who broke my heart, remember!?"  
  
"Ahhh! Just shut up, Fox! I'm gonna be late now."  
  
"Don't worry Ethan will get over it." He said sarcastically as he checked the cars.  
  
"I'm not going to see Ethan." She said. "We're done. I'll never have him. I don't love him, Fox."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Huh? You know what? I have no time to chit chat. You know my number so just send me the bill."  
  
Fox was about to pull away when Theresa stepped in front of the car.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, woman!? Get out of my way!"  
  
"Fox, we need to talk." She said calmly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"There is no us, and there never will be now move!"  
  
Theresa moved out of his way and watched him drive off.  
  
"I love you, Fox." She said as a tear drop fell.  
  
Fox had lied to Theresa. He didn't have a date with Whitney, actually he was meeting with Gwen. This time when he visited her it was still visitng hours so he didn't have to play games with any of the nurses he just went straight to Gwen's room.  
  
"Fox," Gwen said.  
  
"Gwen," He replied in a very business like tone.  
  
"Have you seen little Miss Perfect lately?" She asked out of curiosity.  
  
"In a matter of fact I have." He laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I was just in a car accident with her."  
  
"Was it her fault?"  
  
"Oh course it was, but you know she won't ever admitt to that."  
  
"True, very true. So when shall we begin our plan?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"My part of the plan begins tomorrow night. And your's will begin tomorrow as well."  
  
"Everything is set then?"  
  
"Almost. I still have to find a way to get Theresa to come here to visit you."  
  
"What about using Ethan as bate?" Gwen suggested.  
  
"I'm not sure if it will work."  
  
"Why? Theresa is madly in love with him." Gwen rolled her eyes at the thought of Ethan loving Theresa.  
  
"Supposedly she called up her mother claiming that she and Ethan will never be because she is in love with me."  
  
"Really?" Gwen laughed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you are going to use that info to full advantage correct?"  
  
"Don't you know it." Fox smiled.  
  
"Good. Tomorrow is the beginning if the end for Little Miss Perfect." She smiled happily.  
  
Fox stared out of the hospital window into the sky.  
  
"Soon all Little Miss Perfect's life will become not so perfect." He smiled mischiefiously.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Theresa gets an email from Fox!!!  
  
Theresa and Fox kiss!!!  
  
Theresa pays Gwen a visit in the hospital after Gwen calls her!!!  
  
Fox questions his true motives!!!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Theresa tossed and turned all night long. She barely had any sleep and it was all Fox's fault.  
  
"Why can't he just talk civil to me?" She asked herself as she went to make a cup of coffee. "I mean it's not like we can't work things out." As Theresa sat and drank her coffee she continued to talk to herself about Fox. "I should have never told him that we could never be. I'm the one who ruined the chance of happiness we had together."  
  
"I thought I heard you talking to someone." Chad said as he entered the kitchen in his robe.  
  
"I was just talking to myself." She said rather depressed like.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I saw him yesterday," she said as she stirred the straw in her coffee.  
  
"When?"  
  
"While I was waiting for you to finish up at the studio." She began, "We had a little car accident."  
  
"Oh so that's why there's that big dent in your bumper!" He smiled playfully.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled back.  
  
"Did you guys get a chance to talk?"  
  
"No," she lowered her head, "he really wouldn't speak to me. He was in a hurry. He had a date with Whitney." Theresa didn't mean to say that last sentence, but it slipped.  
  
Chad looked hurt that Whitney had already moved on.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Chad." She apologized.  
  
"It's okay." He paused then continued, "I thought we had something special."  
  
"You did, Chad. You did." Theresa assured him of that.  
  
"Then how can she just move on so quickly? How can she feel for another man so quickly? Why Fox? You know, I thought Fox was a friend, but I can see plain and clear now that his only intentions were getting Whitney away from me."  
  
"I don't know the answers to those questions, Chad," she told him honestly. "But I do know that there is someone who does know the answers to those questions."  
  
"Whitney."  
  
Theresa nodded her head, "Why not give her a call? Maybe there is a good explanation for what happened."  
  
Chad rolled his eyes.  
  
"Seriously though, Chad, give her a call."  
  
Although Whitney did something that seemed unforgivable in Chad's eyes, Theresa still thought that they belonged.  
  
"If we are meant to be," he began slowly, "the fate that you talk about so much will bring us together."  
  
"But sometimes when fate seems like it's closing the door on you, you have to stick your foot in there. You get me?"  
  
"Yeah," Chad laughed. "Um... do you think I could get some privacy?"  
  
"Not at all," Theresa smiled. Once Theresa left the kitchen she said, "At least two people are going to try and work this mess out."  
  
Theresa decided that she would make this a day where she could just concentrate on her and no one else.  
  
"Even if it kills me, I won't think about him." She told herself firmly.  
  
Theresa did what she did every morning...check her emails.  
  
"You've got mail!" The voice said as she logged on the internet.  
  
Theresa was surprised to see that she had a bunch of emails. One was from Pilar, another from Miguel, one from Luis, one from Julian, one from Whitney.........and one from Fox.  
  
Theresa's eyes lit up as she saw Fox's email address appear on the one email.  
  
"Fox!" She said excitedly, but soon her excitement banished. "It's probably just info I'm going to need because of the accident." So Theresa decided that she would leave that email to read last. She first opened up Pilar's email.  
  
"Dear Theresita,  
  
How are you doing in L.A.? I'm hoping that you are having a great time, but I hope you are staying out of trouble and away from Fox. Little Ethan misses you very much. He calls out for you, but you aren't there for him. I hope you plan on returning to Harmony very shortly. Miguel and Kay named their daughter Maria Ivy. It's beautiful, isn't it? Although I do wish Kay wouldn't have named Maria's middle name after Ivy. Maria is still fighting hard for her life. The doctors fear that she won't hold on, but Kay and Miguel think otherwise. Keep them in your prayers.  
  
Love,  
  
Mama."  
  
"Awww I really miss Little Ethan." Theresa told herself. "Perhaps it's about time I returned to Harmony."  
  
Next was Miguel's.  
  
"Theresa,  
  
I'm sorry this is going to be so short, but I wanted to check up on you. Mama said that things were a little rocky out there. I hope things work out for you and Fox. I know he would make you happier than Ethan ever could. I bet Mama told you all about Little Maria, so enclosed is one of her very first pictures. Isn't she beautiful? We miss you around here so come back soon, Sis.  
  
Your loving brother,  
  
Miguel."  
  
"Awww she's beautiful." Theresa admired Little Maria's beauty. "I hope she pulls through. I know I was devastated when I thought I lost my baby and I don't want Kay and Miguel to go through what I've gone through."  
  
Now it was Luis'.  
  
"Hey Sis!  
  
I'm a little disappointed that you couldn't have said goodbye before leaving, but it's okay. Sheridan is still missing and Antonio still has no clue that we are in love. I'm considering telling him about us now that Sheridan is missing. She's been gone for so long, Theresa. I'm really worried that she may be dead. I pray that she's not. Enough about me and my problems though. So you are in love with Fox Crane? I never in a million years would have thought you'd fall for another Crane, but the impossible does happen. Mama told me all about your predicament. All I can say is hold on to your love for him even though he isn't showing you love. He does love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Luis."  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes once Julian's email came around.  
  
"Theresa,   
  
It has come to my attention that you are now in L.A. without our son. What a nice mother! I'm just telling you right now that our court date is set in three months. Hopefully by then you will have come back to Harmony and settled down like a good responsible parent. If you don't how up for the hearing I will have custody of Little Ethan. I will do anything to get my son, Theresa. Anything!  
  
Julian."  
  
Theresa laughed, "You won't lay a finger on my son ever again, Julian. That I promise you."  
  
Whitney's was next.  
  
"Hey Theresa!  
  
I hope you aren't mad at me for everything that happened with Fox and me. It was a mistake and I really want to be with Chad. He's my soul mate. Just like Fox is yours. Well I'm just writing to let you know that I don't plan on staying much longer in L.A. if I can't be with Chad. So if you are planning on staying for Fox good luck. I hope you two find a way to be together.  
  
Your Best Friend,  
  
Whitney."  
  
Theresa replied a friendly email back to Whitney saying that she wasn't mad at her and that she too would be returning to Harmony soon.  
  
Finally Theresa cam across Fox's email.  
  
[i]Should I just delete it?[/i] She thought.  
  
Theresa ended up opening it.  
  
"Theresa,  
  
If you are reading this, then I am surprised that you didn't delete this. You probably think this is about the accident, well it's not. By the way I've taken care of all of your damage and the cost for repairing it. Well I'm sure your probably wondering why the hell I'm emailing you. Right? Well if you must know the truth it's because you were right. At the accident you said that we need to talk about us. Remember I said no? Well I've changed me mind. We do need to talk. Theresa, I do love you still. I cant get you off my mind...you've hypnotized me with your beauty, style, and grace. Please can we try to let our love blossom? I would love to take you out for dinner tonight say about 7. So call me if you accept, if not I'll know that we can never be.  
  
Lovingly your's,  
  
Fox."  
  
Theresa nearly fainted when she finished reading his letter.  
  
"Oh my God!" She said excitedly. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed loud enough for Chad to hear her.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked as he ran in her room.  
  
"Read that email!" She smiled.  
  
Chad smiled once he was done reading it.  
  
"Congrats! Are you going to call him?"  
  
"Should I?" She asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me!?"  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, "Of course I'm going to call him. Um do you think i could get some privacy?"  
  
"Yeah," he laughed.  
  
Once Theresa was alone she dialed Fox's cell.  
  
"Hello?" He answered not recognizing the number on his caller id.  
  
"Hi Fox," she said slowly.  
  
"Theresa." He smiled. "I didn't expect to hear from you."  
  
"Oh you didn't? But didn't you send me that email?" She asked becoming all confused.  
  
"Yeah, of course I did, but I just thought you would have deleted it." He laughed.  
  
"I won't lie, the thought did cross my mind."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Um thank you for repairing my car."  
  
"No problem. The accident was all my fault."  
  
"No not entirely."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Umm...Fox, did you mean it when you said that you want to work things out?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Will you accept my dinner invitation?"  
  
"Yes, I will." she smiled to herself.  
  
"Great. You think you could meet me at my apartment?"  
  
"Yeah. 7?"  
  
"7 is good."  
  
"Okay, great. I guess I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"Bye." Theresa excitedly hung up the phone and ran to tell Chad that the date was on for tonight.  
  
Theresa went shopping for a dress to wear that day around noon. While she was out she received a message to call the hospital. Once Theresa got home she checked her messages and got worried that Fox might be hurt. She called the hospital back, and was relieved to find out that it was only Gwen calling to talk to her.  
  
"Gwen, why are you calling me?" Theresa asked suspiciously.  
  
"Theresa, I need to talk to you, but not over the phone. Can you come by the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be right over."  
  
Theresa wondered what Gwen could possibly want as she drove to the hospital.  
  
"I guess I'll find out soon enough." She told herself.  
  
Theresa got to the hospital pretty quick. She went right in to see Gwen too.  
  
"Hi, Theresa."  
  
"Hi, Gwen." Theresa said as she took a seat that wasn't too close to Gwen.  
  
"Come closer." Gwen told her.  
  
"You know what? I'm fine right here. I don't know if you are hiding any baseball bats or anything." She smiled.  
  
Gwen laughed, "Don't worry, I don't bite."  
  
"Yeah...what did you need to see me about?"  
  
"Well," she began, "I know about those kisses you've shared with Ethan recently."  
  
Theresa was surprised. Ethan told her he wasn't going to tell anyone.  
  
"Who told you?" She asked.  
  
"Let's just say a source."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Theresa. I just want to make things clear that you are not allowed to have any type of sexual contact with him. He's mine, not yours. If only you could see this, then maybe we could be friends again."  
  
"Gwen, I don't love Ethan. I love Fox!" She said proudly.  
  
"Oh really!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well congrats! Maybe now we can be friends again."  
  
"I hope so. I really do."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Gwen and Theresa chatted for a little while longer, but soon Theresa had to go home and get ready for her date with Fox.  
  
Once Theresa had left the room Gwen said, "Oh Theresa! You are so gullible!"  
  
Theresa was on time for her date with Fox, but Fox wasn't. He was running a little late, but they still were able to make their reservations.  
  
"This place is beautiful!" Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"It is." Fox said as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Theresa blushed and said, "Well, um shall we make a toast?"  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
Fox poured them both some champagne and said, "To us! May we find happiness in each other, strength in each other's eyes, and comfort in each other's arms."  
  
"Aww. That was beautiful, Fox."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled.  
  
"Fox, stop!" She said modestly, "You're making me blush!"  
  
"Okay, but only if I can get a kiss."  
  
"What kind of kiss?"  
  
"Any kind that you want to give me."  
  
Theresa and Fox leaned forward and she gave him a little kiss one the lips.  
  
"That was sweet." He said.  
  
"I know!" She smiled.  
  
"Can I show you a better one?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe after dinner."  
  
"Okay," he said a little disappointed.  
  
They really enjoyed their dinner. Fox was acting like a perfect gentleman while Theresa looked as though she was a princess. Fox drove Theresa home after taking a walk with her by the beach.  
  
"Can I see you again?" He asked as he walked her to the door.  
  
"I'd love you to." She replied.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Well goodnight." She said as she bent down and kissed him again softly and sweetly on the lips.  
  
"Night." He replied.  
  
As they walked away Fox turned around and spun Theresa into his arms. He dipped her as though they were dancing and then laid that "better kiss" on her that he had been talking about at dinner. When Theresa resurfaced for air she was walking on cloud 9.  
  
"Night!" She said excitedly as she went inside.  
  
Fox sat in his car for a little while before entering his apartment...questioning his motives.  
  
"Do I love her still? Because if I do I can't go through with this plan. I can't hurt someone I love."  
  
But Fox quickly changed his tune as he remembered the night that Theresa had rejected his love.  
  
[i]"Isn't it wonderful, Nick?"  
  
Fox stopped where he was and stared at her intensely.  
  
"Nick, is something wrong?" She asked nervously. She didn't understand why he was looking at her that way.  
  
"Why are you calling me Nick? My name is Fox."  
  
"Nick is much more sophisticated. Don't you think? Besides how will a girl take anyone serious with a name like Fox?"  
  
A look of hurt appeared across Fox's face and Theresa noticed that she had insulted him.  
  
"Listen, I didn't mean to insult you." She apologized.  
  
"No, it's alright. Call me whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me. But answer this for me."  
  
Theresa nodded her head with approval.  
  
"Why must you always compare me to Ethan? I know you're only calling my Nick because Ethan goes by Ethan and not a nickname or middle name."  
  
"Fox, I swear I have never compared you to Ethan. Honestly!" She smiled.  
  
Fox tried to believe her, but it was hard too. He loved her, but would she ever get over Ethan?  
  
Theresa gave Fox a little thank you hug, but as she pulled away Fox pulled her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her and Fox could feel that Theresa was also feeling something. Theresa slowly put her arm around him, while Fox put his hands on her hips. Fox didn't know if it was the heat getting to him or if this was really love, but what he did know was that he was enjoying Theresa's company...actually he had been doing that since day 1.  
  
Fox couldn't take it anymore. Theresa was hypnotizing him, so he leaned him and kissed her very passionately. Theresa grabbed his hands and slid them down onto her ass, and she ran her fingers through his hair as they shared that passionate kiss. It was unlike any other kissed they had both ever shared before.   
  
As Fox kissed Theresa along her neck she moaned, "Fox...Fox...we...we can't be doing this." And she pulled away.  
  
Fox fell to the bottom of the pool.  
  
[i]"Now what's wrong?"[/i] He thought as he again resurfaced.  
  
Theresa had gotten out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her by the time he was above the water.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong? I thought you liked it? I thought you had feelings for me?" He asked without a clue.  
  
"This was all a big mistake!" She exclaimed and began to cry as she gathered her things.  
  
"Theresa," he said as he stepped in front of her and got her to stop what she was doing, "Theresa, I love you! I always have, I guess I was too stupid before to realize it."  
  
"Why was this all a mistake?" He wondered if it had anything to do with Ethan.  
  
"Because!" She said before running away from Fox. Fox though was not about to give up so he ran after her.  
  
Finally Fox caught up to her and grabbed her gently by the arm and asked, "Is it because of Ethan? Just answer me this one question."  
  
Theresa hadn't been able to look at Fox, but she felt like she had to at that very moment, and when she looked up at him he had tears in his eyes and a hurt look on his face. The same expression he gave whenever she talked about Ethan.  
  
"Fox, what do you want from me?!" She shouted. "I love Ethan, only Ethan! Can't you comprehend that? Oh wait! That's right," she said as she snapped her fingers suddenly, "you got kicked out of so many schools over and over again, I'm sure you didn't learn jack!"  
  
The pain turned to anger suddenly on Fox's face, even though he knew Theresa better than that. He knew it in his heart that she had feelings for him. It was just too hard for her to give up on Ethan.  
  
"Don't even start with my life, Theresa! Hell your life is far from perfect! Not only have you slept with my half-brother, but you even slept with my father! God that's so sick to think of!" He yelled.  
  
Tears were now welling up in Theresa's eyes.  
  
"Your father took advantage of me!" She shouted back. "I didn't want to sleep with him!"  
  
"Don't blame my father! I bet you wanted to see how many Crane men you could sleep with. Is that it?"  
  
"No! No! No! Go to hell Fox!" She yelled.  
  
"NO! You and your bastard child my father and you made can go to hell and stay there till the end of time!"  
  
Theresa couldn't just sit there and listen to him call her child names. So she stood up and with all of her might slugged him in the mouth.  
  
"I swear, Fox, you'll pay for calling my child a bastard child! You will pay!" She said vindictively.  
  
"Go ahead, Theresa! Make my day!" He laughed. "I'm a Crane! The only Crane heir and don't forget that!"  
  
"What do you mean by the only Crane heir? My son is also an heir."  
  
"Nothing...in time you'll see." He said as he rubbed his mouth and spit out the blood that was in his mouth. Theresa did know how to do one thing right....hit a man.  
  
"Oh he's not the father." Theresa laughed.  
  
Fox didn't say anything, he just kept on pushing Little Ethan in the stroller.[/i]  
  
"No, that bitch has to pay for breaking my heart!" He exclaimed angrily.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fox and Theresa's love is blossoming!!! Or is it??  
  
The L.A. six decided that they need to go back to Harmony!!!  
  
Gwen and Theresa bond!!! Or do they??  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Theresa and Fox had only been dating for three weeks, but they seemed unsepartable. Everwhere they went they showed their affection towards each other, whether it was by kissing, holding hands, or holding each other. Whitney was so happy for Theresa. She knew that Fox loved her and that she loved Fox.  
  
"They make such a cute couple, don't they, Chad?" Whitney said one day.  
  
"Yeah, they do. This is how it should be. Me and you, and Theresa and Fox."  
  
Whitney paused for a moment before saying, "Chad, are you really happy out here?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Can we please go home?"  
  
"Yeah. I've had enough of L.A."  
  
Whitney smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I can't wait. I'm gonna go and start packing so we can leave right away."  
  
"Well, I'll come and help you." He said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Theresa and Fox were just coming back from a day at the beach. They had left so they could be alone. They were standing outside of Fox's apartment, waiting for him to open the door. Fox was trying to open the door, but Theresa's kisses kept him a little distracted.  
  
[i]"This plan isn't so bad.[/i] Fox thought. [i]There are some benifits.[/i]  
  
Theresa, having become frustrated with Fox not opening the door, grabbed the keys and opened the door herself.  
  
"There!" She said to Fox.  
  
Fox picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. He laid her on the couch and went to kick the door close.  
  
"Now, where were we?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I think we were just about here," she said as she pulled him on top of her.  
  
They were lost in each other completely when Chad and Whitney walked in.  
  
"Oh my God!" Whitney exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she turned away with Chad.  
  
"Sorry guys. We didn't know." Chad joined in.  
  
"It's okay." Theresa said as she covered herself up.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it." Fox told them.  
  
Theresa and Fox got dressed because Whitney said that she needed to tell them something. In a few minutes they were all in the kitchen.  
  
"So what did you want to tell us?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Well," Whitney began, "Chad and I are moving back to Harmony...tonight."  
  
"I thought you guys were staying out here?" Theresa asked.  
  
"We were, but things aren't working out." Chad informed them.  
  
"Tonight? That's a little impulsive, isn't it?" Fox asked.  
  
"It is, but we just want to go home."  
  
"You know, I really miss Little Ethan." Theresa said sadly.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Yeah, Fox?"  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
"Really? Are you sure? I thought you wanted to stay in L.A. and not go back to Harmony."  
  
"I did, but I'm not gonna have you leaving me."  
  
Theresa smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Great! Well, excuse me while I go and pack." Theresa said.  
  
Theresa and Fox were putting the last of their stuff in the taxi when Whitney called Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, make sure you get their on time. We're leaving at 6:50 p.m."  
  
"Whitney, don't worry. Fox and I are just about to leave for the airport right now. We'll be there."  
  
"Alright. Well, I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye, Whit."  
  
During their drive, Theresa suddenly asked the driver to take her to the hospital.  
  
"Theresa, why are we stopping there?"  
  
"I just have to give Gwen something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I just have to give her something."  
  
"Just don't upset her, Theresa. She's having a difficult pregnancy as it is."  
  
"Fox, I won't."  
  
Theresa grabbed a box from the trunk of the taxi as she went into the hospital.  
  
Theresa could see Ethan outside of Gwen's room when she got on the 3rd floor.   
  
[i]"I can't face him.[/i] She thought. [i]"I have nothing to say to him."[/i]  
  
Theresa got up enough courage and went on. She nodded her head and smiled when she passed Ethan, but that was all. Nothing more, nothing less. Ethan was surpirsed. He was sure that Theresa would try to get him to forgive her for something she hadn't done.He stood outside of Gwen's room just realizing what he had lost.  
  
Inside Gwen was holding her little baby girl.  
  
"Theresa," she smiled, "isn't she so beautiful?"  
  
"She looks just like her mother." Theresa said kindly.  
  
"Did Ethan call you?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Actually no. He didn't. I came by because I wanted to give you this. It's for the baby." Theresa said handing her the box.  
  
"You didn't have to." Gwen said.  
  
"I wanted to." She said. "I know it doesn't make up for our past, but uh I thought it might be the start of a future friendship."  
  
Gwen had tears in her eyes when she opened the box up.  
  
"Thank you so much." She said.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you had one yet, but I though who knows."  
  
Theresa had gotten Gwen's baby a Christaning dress. It was so beautiful. It had tiny little pearls on it that just made the dress one of a kind.  
  
Gwen hugged Theresa and thanked her again.  
  
"Well, I have to get going." Theresa said as she wipped the tears in her eyes. "I'm going home."  
  
"Theresa, before you leave, I uh...well I was wondering if you would be Sarah's GodMother?"  
  
Theresa was so surprised.  
  
"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather have Sheridan or..."  
  
Gwen cut her off, "I want you, Theresa. It would mean so much to Sarah and me."  
  
"Well then, okay."  
  
Theresa walked back in the taxi smiling.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Fox asked as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm gonna be Sarah's GodMother."  
  
"Whose Sarah?"  
  
"Your niece."  
  
"Gwen had her baby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
A few hours later Theresa, Fox, Whitney, and Chad arrived in Harmony. No one had no idea that they were coming back.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone is happy to see Theresa back home!  
  
Pilar has a few words for Fox, as does Luis, Antonio, and Miguel!  
  
Fox gets a phone call from Gwen!  
  
Is Julian pleased to see his son back home??  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was surprised to see Theresa walk inside.  
  
"Theresita, is that really you?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Yes, it is Mama." Theresa smiled as she hugged her mother.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Miguel asked as he hugged her.  
  
"It's a long story, but I waned to get back to my son. Where is he?"  
  
"Taking a nap." Luis informed her.  
  
"Hi Luis!"  
  
"Hey sis!"  
  
"Theresa, you're back?" Antonio asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm back."  
  
"Well it's good to see you again."  
  
"Have you guys found Sheridan yet?"  
  
"Yes, we have." Luis said.  
  
"Is she and the baby okay?"  
  
"The baby died," Antonio told her, "but Sheridan is fine. She thinks Beth's baby is her's but at least she's okay."  
  
Theresa nodded her head. Theresa looked behind her and signaled someone.  
  
"Whose that, Theresita?"  
  
"Mama, it's Fox, my boyfriend." Theresa smiled.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Luis asked.   
  
"Since when have you been dating Fox?" Antonio asked.  
  
"I'll fill you all in with the details later, but right now I just want to see my son. Excuse me for a moment."  
  
Fox walked inside and sat down with everyone. All of Theresa's brothers kept staring at him as though he wasn't good enough for her.  
  
"Fox, may I speak to you alone?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Excuse me guys."  
  
Fox walked into the kitchen with Pilar.  
  
"What's up, Pilar?"  
  
"Fox, I want you to treat Theresita good. She's been through a lot with Ethan. Now I know things may not always work out for you guys, but whatever you do don't break her heart."  
  
"I won't Pilar." He lied. "I promise I won't."  
  
"Do you love her or is this just a game?" Luis asked walking in.  
  
"Luis, I love your sister. I won't hurt her."  
  
"Yeah well I don't know about that. Ethan broke her heart."  
  
"Am I Ethan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly. I'm different from him. Ethan was stupid to let Theresa go. I'm glad she's mine."  
  
"You're not just using her for sex or something are you?" Miguel asked walking in now.  
  
"No, we haven't slept together even. Do you guys think I'm that wrong for her?"  
  
"Fox, we just don't want to see Theresa go through all the pain again that she has been through." Antonio said.  
  
"Well, don't worry. I would never break her heart. Well, if you all will excuse me, I must be headed for the mansion. Please tell Theresa that I'll call her tonight."  
  
"We will, Fox." Pilar said.  
  
Theresa slowly opened the door to Lil Ethan's room. She smiled as she watched him sleep there so peacefully. She sat down beside him and gently rubbed his face. He woke up to her touch.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Hi honey," she said quietly.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too, honey."  
  
"Are you home now for good?" He asked still a little tired.  
  
"Yes, for good. Now go back to sleep. I'll talk to you when you wake up."  
  
Before Theresa was finished Lil Ethan was back to sleep. Theresa laughed a little.  
  
[i]I'm really a luck woman.[/i]  
  
Fox walked into the mansion to find that his father wasn't exactly happy to see him back.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave Harmony?"  
  
"You did, but I came back. I've had enough of L.A. society, besides my girlfriend lives here."  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, father. I actually have one."  
  
"Whose the poor lady?"  
  
Fox laughed, "You're well, can't really say ex-wife, but I bet you know who I'm talking about." He smiled.  
  
"Theresa? You're going out with Theresa?"  
  
"Yes, father I am. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Why would you go out with that gold digger?"Rebecca asked.  
  
"Because I love her, Rebecca. Plain and simple. I love her. Oh, but then again you wouldn't know what love is. You only look for sex and the pleasure it gives you."  
  
"Pookie! Don't let him speak to me like that!"  
  
Julian laughed, "Sorry, Rebecca. The kid has a point."  
  
"Ugh! Am I the only one around here with enough sense and decency?"  
  
"Don't even go there, Rebecca. Those are two things you never had to begin with." Fox said.  
  
Again Julian laughed.  
  
"Pookie!" Rebecca said as she punched him.  
  
"Ouch! Fox, stop that now."  
  
"Whatever, father."  
  
"Ring!"  
  
"Excuse me I have a phone call," Fox said.  
  
Fox headed to his room and he answered his call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Fox, I can't go through with hurting Theresa." Gwen informed him.  
  
"What?! Why not?"  
  
"Theresa isn't as bad as I thought. I'd like to be friends with her now. I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? Now what the hell am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. But whatever you do it's going to be without me. I'm sorry, Fox, but I have to go. It's time to feed Sarah."  
  
Fox couldn't believe that Gwen would quit like that.  
  
[i]Now I'm gonna have to do this myself.[/i]  
  
Fox laid down on his bed and remembered why he was trying to get revenge on Theresa in the first place.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful, Nick?"  
  
Fox stopped where he was and stared at her intensely.  
  
"Nick, is something wrong?" She asked nervously. She didn't understand why he was looking at her that way.  
  
"Why are you calling me Nick? My name is Fox."  
  
"Nick is much more sophisticated. Don't you think? Besides how will a girl take anyone serious with a name like Fox?"  
  
A look of hurt appeared across Fox's face and Theresa noticed that she had insulted him.  
  
"Listen, I didn't mean to insult you." She apologized.  
  
"No, it's alright. Call me whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me. But answer this for me."  
  
Theresa nodded her head with approval.  
  
"Why must you always compare me to Ethan? I know you're only calling my Nick because Ethan goes by Ethan and not a nickname or middle name."  
  
"Fox, I swear I have never compared you to Ethan. Honestly!" She smiled.  
  
Fox tried to believe her, but it was hard too. He loved her, but would she ever get over Ethan?  
  
[i]Is that how it all started? Because she called me Nick and not Fox?[/i]  
  
Fox continued to remember that awful night.  
  
As Fox kissed Theresa along her neck she moaned, "Fox...Fox...we...we can't be doing this." And she pulled away.  
  
Fox fell to the bottom of the pool.  
  
[i]"Now what's wrong?"[/i] He thought as he again resurfaced.  
  
Theresa had gotten out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her by the time he was above the water.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong? I thought you liked it? I thought you had feelings for me?" He asked without a clue.  
  
"This was all a big mistake!" She exclaimed and began to cry as she gathered her things.  
  
"Theresa," he said as he stepped in front of her and got her to stop what she was doing, "Theresa, I love you! I always have, I guess I was too stupid before to realize it."  
  
"Why was this all a mistake?" He wondered if it had anything to do with Ethan.  
  
"Because!" She said before running away from Fox. Fox though was not about to give up so he ran after her.  
  
Finally Fox caught up to her and grabbed her gently by the arm and asked, "Is it because of Ethan? Just answer me this one question."  
  
Theresa hadn't been able to look at Fox, but she felt like she had to at that very moment, and when she looked up at him he had tears in his eyes and a hurt look on his face. The same expression he gave whenever she talked about Ethan.  
  
"Fox, what do you want from me?!" She shouted. "I love Ethan, only Ethan! Can't you comprehend that? Oh wait! That's right," she said as she snapped her fingers suddenly, "you got kicked out of so many schools over and over again, I'm sure you didn't learn jack!"  
  
[i]I gave her my heart and all she did was rip it apart like it meant nothing.[/i]  
  
"Don't even start with my life, Theresa! Hell your life is far from perfect! Not only have you slept with my half-brother, but you even slept with my father! God that's so sick to think of!" He yelled.  
  
Tears were now welling up in Theresa's eyes.  
  
"Your father took advantage of me!" She shouted back. "I didn't want to sleep with him!"  
  
"Don't blame my father! I bet you wanted to see how many Crane men you could sleep with. Is that it?"  
  
"No! No! No! Go to hell Fox!" She yelled.  
  
[i]I only made things worse by yelling at her. Why couldn't I have just shut up?I ruined any kind of happiness with her.[/i]  
  
"NO! You and your bastard child my father and you made can go to hell and stay there till the end of time!"  
  
Theresa couldn't just sit there and listen to him call her child names. So she stood up and with all of her might slugged him in the mouth.  
  
"I swear, Fox, you'll pay for calling my child a bastard child! You will pay!" She said vindictively.  
  
"Go ahead, Theresa! Make my day!" He laughed. "I'm a Crane! The only Crane heir and don't forget that!"  
  
"What do you mean by the only Crane heir? My son is also an heir."  
  
"Nothing...in time you'll see." He said as he rubbed his mouth and spit out the blood that was in his mouth. Theresa did know how to do one thing right....hit a man.  
  
[i]Why did I say that about the little guy? Theresa's doesn't even know the sad truth about him. It's gonna kill her when she learns the truth about his father.[/i]  
  
"Why can't I stop thinking about that night?" He asked himself. "I mean I love her, but she hurt me and she has to pay, right? Anyone who hurts a Crane needs to pay." He paused, "Now that Gwen's gone, how will I do that? I'll think about that tomorrow." He said as he turned off the lights and fell asleep.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fox comes up with the perfect plan!  
  
Someone wants to help Fox bring Theresa down! Who?  
  
Theresa tells Luis that she wants to marry Fox!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!   
  
~Mandi~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Fox woke up during the night after being poked with something. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked at her.  
  
"What do you want?" He said rather grumpy.  
  
"Fox, we need to talk."  
  
"Rebecca, it can wait til morning." He said as he fell back on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't make me climb in that bed with you!" She told him.  
  
Fox got back up and listened to what she had to say.  
  
"I don't know how you could go out with that little chalupa, Fox. Honestly I'm disappointed in you. Have you not learned from your father's or Ethan's mistakes?"  
  
"Rebecca, you don't understand my relationship with Theresa. It's strictly person revenge."  
  
"Revenge?" Her eyes lit up. "Now," she laughed, "what did you have in mind?"  
  
Fox laughed a little at Rebecca's curiosity.  
  
"Let's just say that by the time I'm done with her, she'll be out of everyone's lives."  
  
"Oh now, you're not going to keep me in suspsense are you?" She said suductively as she ran her index finger on Fox's lips.  
  
"If you never do that again I'll tell you." He said removing her finger from his lips.  
  
"Deal! Now spill the goods!" She said excitedly.  
  
Fox whispered his plan into Rebecca's ear, and she seemed amused by it.  
  
"Ooh that's good. But..." she paused.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"With my help it can be much better."  
  
"Are you saying you want to help bring Theresa down?"  
  
"Of course! I've only been trying to do it for the few past years. With my cleverness and your intelligence, we can be the perfect team."  
  
"I don't know, Rebecca," Fox hesitated. "All of your plans have ended up blowing in your face."  
  
[i]Not all of them[/i]  
  
Rebecca smiled to remember her tabloid scandal.  
  
"Well do you want my help or not, Fox?"  
  
Fox thought hard before saying, "Yes. Now, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how you and Theresa are dating, I figured you could...." Rebecca went on telling him her plan. "Well, how's that? Will you do it?"  
  
"I'll do it," he told her. "But it's going to take time. At least a few more months."  
  
"Of course, of course. We don't want the little chalupa or the rest of her family becoming suspicious."  
  
Rebecca walked out of Fox's room and said to herself, "Finally, that bitch will pay!"  
  
Fox fell back on his bed, but couldn't fall back to sleep. His conscience was bothering him.   
  
[i]I've just made a deal with the devil[/i]  
  
The next day, Theresa was up early getting ready for her picnic with Fox. It was her idea. She wanted to spend some time alone with him and since she heard that today was suppose to be a beautiful day, she thought that they could go on a picnic for dinner.  
  
"Theresita, do you need any help?" Pilar asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"No, Mama. I have everything under control." She smiled.  
  
"Theresita, sit down for a minute."  
  
Theresa sat beside her mother and wondered what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"Do you love Fox, Theresita?"  
  
"Of course I do!" She smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without him. I love him and he loves me. One day we are going to get married."  
  
"Is it that serious?"  
  
"Well...not yet. We've only been dating for about a month now. But I love him, Mama. I love him more than I ever thought possible."  
  
"Theresita, I'm happy that you've moved on, but is Fox really the right man to move on to?"  
  
"Mama, don't you trust me?"  
  
"I do, it's just that you've been hurt so much before. I don't think you could handle another disappointment."  
  
"Mama, Fox will [i]never[/i] hurt me. [i]Never[/i]"  
  
"I hope so, Theresita. I really do."  
  
Theresa and Pilar then heard a horn from outside.  
  
"Oh that must be Fox!" Theresa jumped.  
  
She went to look out the window to be sure that it was him.  
  
"Yes, it's him."  
  
Pilar walked over and handed Theresa the picnic basket.   
  
She kissed her on her cheek, "Have a great time!"  
  
"I will."  
  
"So where are we going for our picnic?" Fox asked since Theresa had blindfolded him and took over the driving.  
  
"Oh you'll see."  
  
"I don't like surprise," he told her.  
  
"You'll like this one," she smiled.  
  
[i]Everything is going to be perfect. He doesn't suspect a thing.[/i]  
  
Theresa parked the car and helped Fox out of the car since he was still blindfolded.  
  
"Can I take this thing off yet?" He asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Theresa led him through what he thought was a forest.  
  
"Okay, the things that keep wacking me in my face feel like trees," he laughed. "Are we in the forest?"  
  
"I don't know," she said mysteriously. "Could be, you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Fox was starting to get excited now. No one had have surprised him before.  
  
"Okay," Theresa said once they stopped walking. "I'm gonna remove the blindfold on the count of three." She paused and as she began to untie the blindfold she counted, "1 mississippi..."  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" He cried out.  
  
"I know," she continued to count, "2 mississippi, 3 mississippi!"  
  
Fox opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he ever saw. Fox was right, they were in the forest. Way back in the forest to be exact. There was just enough sunlight shinning through to make the mood right. The sun would soon set, so Theresa had wrapped christmas lights arounds some of the trees. There was a baby blue blanket laid on the floor with plates, glasses, forks, knives, and spoons set up. In the middle of the blanket was a sweet, scented candle burning.  
  
"Theresa, it's beautiful!" He said turning to her and giving her a kiss.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. Whitney helped me set it all up."  
  
"You guys did a wonderful job."  
  
Theresa and Fox sat down on the blanket eating dinner.  
  
"That was the best meal I've had in a long time," he told her once they finished.  
  
"Good, you should get use to my homecooking."  
  
"I may get too use to it and I'll be calling you up during the night to come and satisfy my hunger." He told her with a huge grin.  
  
"That's fine with me," she smiled. "I just hope I can satisfy your hunger."  
  
"I'm sure you can."  
  
Fox and Theresa laid next to each other with their arms wrapped around one another. Theresa felt so safe in his arms. Never had she felt this good before. Fox began to kiss Theresa along her neck. She wanted him to do more to her, but not yet. She wasn't ready to give herself completely to him.  
  
"Fox, no. Not no," she said pushing him back a little. "I want our first time to be very special. Not like this."  
  
"I undertsand." He said getting up and starting to put everything away.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Fox dropped everything in his hands, turned to her, and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Theresa, nothing you could do could ever make me mad. I love you and I respect you. If you want to wait, then we can."  
  
"Thank you, Fox," she hugged him.  
  
Before dropping Theresa off, Fox took out a little, black box from his coat pocket. Theresa looked at it intensely.  
  
[i]Could it be?[/i]  
  
"Theresa, I know we've only been dating a month now, but we've known each other for so long now. You're my best friend and my lover. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," she smiled.  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Theresa was taken back a bit. She loved Fox, but were things moving to quick?  
  
"Can you give me a day?" She asked him.  
  
Fox was surprised that she asked for a day, but he agreed.  
  
"Here, this is yours no matter what you decide." He said handing her the little, black box.  
  
Fox gave Theresa a quick kiss before she got out and headed inside. Pilar and Luis were in the living room when Theresa walked in.  
  
"Did you have fun, Theresita?" Pilar asked her.  
  
"Yeah," she said absently.  
  
Luis and Pilar looked at each other and wondered what was going on.   
  
Theresa sat in her room starring at the black box. She didn't even open it yet. She wondered if she should say yes.  
  
[i]What he said was true. We're best friends and we know each other so well. Besides we do love each other.[/i]  
  
Theresa decided to open the box to take a look at the ring. She was amazed at the ring that Fox had picked out for her. It was huge, then again Fox Crane never did anything small. Theresa thought back to the time at Luis and Antonio's double wedding, where Fox had asked her a quater for your thoughts. She laughed. Fox was such a great guy.  
  
"What's that?" Luis asked as he entered her room.  
  
"Nothing," she said as she hurriedly put away the box.  
  
"I think it's something. Was that an engagement ring?"  
  
"No," she said slowly.  
  
"Theresa, did Fox ask to marry you?"  
  
"Yes," she couldn't lie to Luis. "He did."  
  
"Did you accept?"  
  
"No, I asked him to give me a day."  
  
"Oh so you could figure how to let him down gentle, right?"  
  
"No, Luis. I'm going to marry Fox."  
  
"Over my dead body!" He shouted.  
  
"Luis, I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Why can't you just be happy for me."  
  
"Theresa, it's moving to quick between you both."  
  
"Luis, I'm not getting married tomorrow. I plan on having a long engagement."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. I can't get married right away. Besides I want to make sure that this is right. Please support me."  
  
"Theresa, if this is what you really want, then I'll support you."  
  
"Oh thank you, Luis!" She said as she hugged him.  
  
"He better take good care of you." He warned her.  
  
"He does," she laughed.  
  
Fox threw his car keys on the table and headed for a drink.  
  
"How did it go?" Rebecca asked him as she handed him a glass full of brandy.  
  
"She asked me for a day." He informed her.  
  
"A day? What does that gold digger need to consider?"  
  
"She'll say yes. Don't worry."  
  
"She better say yes."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Theresa gives Fox her answer!  
  
Rebecca puts the next part of her plan into motion!  
  
Fox calls an old friend for help and advice!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Although Theresa had told Luis that she would marry Fox, she sat by on her bed in the middle of the night looking at the ring thinking back to all of the times Fox was there for her. She smiled to herself as she remembered how Fox had said that she had a one track mind.  
  
"I can't believe I'm over Ethan," she said to herself quietly. "I thought we would be together forever."  
  
Theresa took the ring out of the little black box and placed it on her finger. She stood before the mirror and looked at it upon her finger. She laughed as she held out her left hand as though she was meeting someone for the first time.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Crane," she said in a deep voice.  
  
"Likewise," she said as she held out her hand.  
  
Theresa couldn't stop gazing at it. It was beautiful, the ring Ethan gave her didn't even compare. She placed it back in the box and slipped it under her pillow.  
  
"I'll sleep on it."  
  
The next morning Rebecca called a friend of her's for help in ruining Theresa.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hi! It's Rebecca, Rebecca Crane."  
  
"Hello, Rebecca. What brings about this pleasant call?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I need your help. I'm going to ruin this bitch who won't stay out of my daughter's marriage. She needs to learn to stay the hell away from Ethan and Gwen once and for all."  
  
"I see. So how can I help you? You want her killed?"  
  
"I'd love nothing more, but that would be too painless and too quick. I want the bitch to suffer."  
  
"So what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Not bad for a beginner," he laughed."  
  
"Beginner? Oh no, I'm very experienced...and I mean that in more than one way if you know what I mean," she giggled.  
  
"Yeah...well, when did you want this happening?"  
  
"Not for sometime yet. See this is how it's all going to play out..."  
  
"I must say, Becky, you've done it this time!" He laughed loudly. "You really must hate her."  
  
"Oh I do, Alex. You have no idea how much pain this chalupa has caused."  
  
"So we'll be in touch then?"  
  
"Yes, we will. You'll hear from me in about a month or so."  
  
"Alright. Stay out of trouble until then."  
  
"Oh I will!" She laughed.  
  
Theresa stopped by the mansion the next day to give Fox his answer. She was sure that he was waiting anxiously, little did she know that he could care less.  
  
"Theresa?" He said a little surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk," she said looking deep into his eyes.  
  
Fox knew that she meant business. They walked up to his room and locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted by outsiders. Fox sat down beside Theresa and could sense that she was nervous.  
  
"Fox," she began slowly, "I've been doing a lot of thinking. It's true, you are one of my best friends. I'll always cherish our frienship. Since you came to Harmony I've found that I could confide in you. Sometimes I find myself telling you things that I wouldn't tell anyone...not even Whitney. You're a true friend and not like any of the Cranes. I've always admired the goodness in you, Fox. You've been able to see the good in me and I can't tell you how that makes me feel. You gave me a chance when everyone said to stay away. I thought last night that I might not be able to say yes because you are too good of a man for me. I don't deserve you. But then I didn't deserve Ethan either. I love you, Fox, and if you want me to, I'll be your wife."  
  
Fox smiled and kissed Theresa, "Of course I want you to be my wife. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Theresa hugged Fox and sighed.  
  
"Let's go tell everyone the good news," Fox said taking her by her hand.  
  
Fox and Theresa walked downstairs hand in hand. Theresa was so happy for once. She really felt that Fox was the one for her.  
  
"Father," Fox said as they approached Julian who was looking at a picture of Eve, "I have some great news!"  
  
"What? You're leaving Harmony for good this time?"  
  
"No, why would I do that? I have a wedding to plan."  
  
Julian looked at Theresa and Fox as though they had delievered the worst news ever.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're engaged," he said holding out Theresa's hand to him.  
  
"I don't believe this!" He said as he poured himself a glass of brandy.  
  
"Believe or not, it's happening. And of course you are going to help pay for this extraordinary wedding," he said tapping his father on the back.  
  
Fox pulled Theresa out of there before she cracked up.  
  
"Fox!" She laughed. "He's not going to pay for a wedding when it includes me."  
  
"He will, Theresa. My family is going to do just what I want."  
  
[i]And so are you.[/i]  
  
Just then they saw Rebecca walk through the hall.  
  
"Oh please let me tell Rebecca!" Theresa begged. "This will be so much fun!"  
  
"Okay, just make sure you do it good enough to give her a scare for her money."  
  
[i]It's a shame I have to ruin her, she has such fire and passion.[/i]  
  
Fox had to run to catch up with Theresa who was already talking to Rebecca.  
  
"Theresa, what the hell do you want? I'm a very busy person and I have appointments to keep."  
  
"Oh well, Rebecca, I'd hate to keep you from your affairs, but I wanted to ask you what you thought about turning your old room into a nursery."  
  
"A nursery?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. See," she said sticking her hand in her face, "Fox and I are getting married and Little Ethan needs a room."  
  
"You're getting married?"  
  
"That's right," Theresa smiled, expecting Rebecca to start bitching.  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"What?" Theresa was confused.  
  
"Congratulations! I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Now excuse me, I have my appoinments to keep."  
  
Theresa stood there more confused than ever.  
  
"Did what I think happen just happen?"  
  
"Yeah, it did," he acted surprised.  
  
"I don't understand, Fox. I thought she'd be screaming and moaning."  
  
"Well, at least she didn't. Come on, we have everyone to tell still. You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll let you tell Ivy. You can at least get a good kick out of her."  
  
"Okay," she smiled.  
  
Ivy didn't react that bad to the news though. She was happy that Fox had found someone who he loved. Honestly she was glad that Theresa had moved onto Fox and left Ethan alone for once. Pilar wasn't so sure of Fox's intentions though. She was afraid that Theresa was moving to quickly and she told her that. Theresa tried to explain it so Pilar would understand, but Pilar couldn't.  
  
Fox went home early that night. He had something that he needed to do, actually he had someone he needed to speak to.  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah, hey man what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just keeping cool. How was L.A.?"  
  
"Crazy," Fox laughed.  
  
"Oh really? How's that sexy woman you had that fight with?"  
  
"Dylan, we're engaged."  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Yeah I know. Kind of fast."  
  
"Damn you work fast! Of course I'll be the first to get an invitation right?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Fox, I can tell that something's bothering you. That's why you called. Now are you going to tell me or are we going to dance around in circles for a few more minutes?"  
  
Fox laughed, "I may have asked her to marry me, but not for the right reasons."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dylan, I'm only marrying her to get revenge."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"See my new step-mother, Rebecca, and I have a plan. We're going to..."  
  
"Fox, what the fuck are you thinking!? Honestly why are you going to through such a good thing away? I thought you loved her? Or at least that's what I got from all your emails."  
  
"Dylan, come on! Revenge is the best payback. You must agree with that."  
  
"Yeah, I do in some cases, but not this one. Fox, if you go through with this you aren't the guy I knew. You're different than everyone else in your family. I knew that from the first time we put glue on Mr. Ames chair."  
  
Fox laughed remembering how much fun that was.  
  
"What do you think I should do, Dylan?"  
  
"Forget this whole plan, call off the engagement, and get to know her more before you make the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
"I thought you'd say that," Fox said hanging up the phone.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox and Theresa set a wedding date!  
  
Theresa starts to plan the wedding while Fox starts to plan Theresa's worst nightmare!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I know this is kind of a short chapter compared to what I usually write, but the next chapter will be longer! I promise! I just wanted to get another chapter out so I could move this along and so I could update this since it's been ages since I last updated. Enjoy guys!  
  
Not everyone took the news about the engagement that well. Julian and Alistair thought that Fox was making a mistake. They felt that it wasn't right for a Crane heir to be marrying the maid's daughter. Rebecca approved of it although Julian thought she was on crack. She told him that as long as it kept her from Ethan that she was happy, but she wasn't and wouldn't be until Theresa paid. Ethan constantly tried to change Theresa's mind, but she didn't listen to him. Pilar wasn't that pleased about it, but she wanted nothing but her daughter's hapiness. Luis and Miguel both approved much to Theresa's surprise. They thought that Fox was a good man for helping Theresa in L.A. and back here in Harmony. It was mostly Fox's family that disapproved, but Fox didn't care. He was doing it all for revenge.  
  
Theresa sat with Fox looking through a book full of different invitations. The wedding they decided would be next week so they didn't have much time to waste. After looking through several different books, they decided on a simple, but beautiful design. Theresa called the order in for the invitations while Fox checked one last time over the guest list. Once that was taken care of Theresa and Fox took a ride to try out a few cakes. They both loved the cake that they had decided on, but Fox knew that it was such a waste of money because their wasn't going to even be a wedding.  
  
"Okay, now it's time we split up so I can go get my wedding dress while you get your tux," she smiled as she cling to his shirt.  
  
"Do we have to? I'd much prefer to stay her with you."  
  
Fox's smile made Theresa's heart melt, but even so she said, "We have to split up. I'll be back at the mansion later on."  
  
"Okay, be careful and have a great time," he said kissing her goodbye.  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
Theresa met with Whitney and Pilar at a local store that had one of a kind wedding dresses, all of them were handmade. Theresa could've had any dress in the whole world, but she decided that she wanted something that wasn't that expensive. She thought that a dress made right in Harmony would suit her perfectly. After trying on about a dozen different dresses in all different colors, sizes, and designs Theresa decided on a white, satin strappless gown that had a few tiny flowers leading to the bottom of the dress made out of sequences. Theresa was happy with the dress that she chose as were Pilar and Whitney.  
  
Fox stood before a mirror trying on a simple black tux. No one had met up with him, but as the tailor was taking the right measurements, Rebecca walked in alone staring at all the men around her like a dog in heat. Fox rolled his eyes as he stepped back into the dressing room.  
  
"You don't have to go there on my account," Rebecca said as she fanned herself.   
  
"Trust me, Rebecca, I wouldn't ever change before you."  
  
"Whatever, so how are things going?" She asked trying to peep through the key hole.  
  
"Perfect. Theresa is out as we speak getting the wedding dress of her dreams," he laughed as Rebecca joined him.   
  
"Great! Well, is everything for the engagement and bachlorette parties ready?"  
  
"I've taken care of my part. All you need to do is...." Fox went on talking in quiet voice.  
  
"I've made the call and I've given him the directions already so don't worry. Well, I have to go now, but I'll talk to you at your engagement party."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
Fox sat on his bed writing some instructions for Rebecca as Theresa walked in and fell back on the bed beside him. She wondered what Fox was writing. Could it be their wedding vows?  
  
"What are you writing?" She asked with a curious smile on her face.  
  
"Nothing," he said placing the notebook under his pillow and laying back on it.  
  
"Come on! You can tell me."  
  
"You'll see soon enough," he smiled.  
  
"I'm sure I will. So did you find a tux?"  
  
"Yep," he said. "It will be ready by Thursday."  
  
"That's good. I can't believe we will be married next Saturday."  
  
"Me either. I have a huge surprise in store for you."  
  
"Really? Can I have a hint!?" She begged him. "Please!"  
  
"No, you'll see soon enough."  
  
"Oh you're no fun!" She said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh yeah!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over with her until his body was on top of her's. They stared looking into each other's eyes and though Fox felt uncomfortable, he felt comfortable. Almost like it was right...like it was meant to be. But just then there was a knock at the door. Little Ethan ran in and saw Fox on top of his mother. He covered his eyes and started to giggle. Theresa and Fox started to laugh themseleves at the situation.  
  
"What did you need honey?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I don't have a suit for your wedding."  
  
"Oh that's right! Okay, give me a few minutes and we'll go buy one."  
  
"Okay!" He said running excitedly out of the room.  
  
"I'm gonna go with him. But I'll be back," she said giving him a kiss goodbye.  
  
Fox sat on his bed looking at a picture of Little Ethan, Theresa, and him. He never realized how much Little Ethan didn't look like Julian until then. He was surprised no one knew the truth about his father.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Six days later!   
  
It's the night of the engagement party and the bachlorette party!  
  
Rebecca has a few tricks up her sleeve for Theresa!  
  
Theresa and Fox kiss goodnight before their wedding day!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Theresa stood nervously before her bed trying to pick out a dress for the engagement party that night. She wanted to look her best for Fox, but she didn't know which dress would do her justice. Fox had always liked her in this one light pink dress that she had, but she thought that she needed something a little more casual for tonight. At that moment the phone rang, startling Theresa. Theresa picked up the phone to find Whitney on the other end.  
  
"Hey Theresa!"  
  
"Hi, Whit."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I'm having a bit of a problem. I'm not sure what to wear tonight. I want to make Fox happy, but I also have to dress approvingly. So many members of our family will be there along with our friends."  
  
"I see. Well, if you want I could stop by and help you."  
  
"Could you please!?" Theresa smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I have a surprise for you anyways."  
  
"A surprise?" her eyes lighted up at the sound of it.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not telling you what it is until I get there."  
  
"Alright, but hurry up! I can't wait to hear what it is."  
  
"Okay," Whitney laughed. "I'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
Theresa tried to wait patiently for Whitney, but she found herself looking out the window every minute for her. When she heard the doorbell she bolted downstairs shouting, "I'll get it! It's Whitney!" A huge smile crept onto her face as she answered the door and found Fox standing there with a dozen a long stem, red roses in his hands. "What are you doing here?" She asked him as she led him up to her room.  
  
"I came by to see how you are and to give you these," he said as he passed them to her.  
  
"Awww thank you," she said repaying him with a gentle kiss upon his lips.  
  
"So how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm nervous, but excited," she said as she sat down next to him. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"Not a bit. I'm excited, very excited. I can't wait for tomorrow."  
  
"Me either," she said.   
  
"Having a hard time finding a dress?" he laughed as he pointed to all the dresses behind them.  
  
"A little. Whitney is coming over to help me pick out one."  
  
"You mean Whitney is here to help me pick out one," Whitney said as she entered the room.  
  
"Whitney!" Theresa jumped up to hug her. "I didn't even know you were here!"  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"So can you tell me now?"  
  
"Tell her what?" Fox asked growing suspicious.  
  
"Tonight after the engagement party, I am going to be throwing you a bachlorette party."  
  
"What!? Oh Whitney, you don't have to do that!"  
  
[i]Yes, she does[/i]  
  
"Theresa, honey, I want to. Pretty soon you'll be a married woman and you won't have much time to hang out with some of your closest friends. You're going and that's final."  
  
"Alright," she smiled. "I don't think you should, but I'll be there."  
  
[i]Perfect! This gives me and Rebecca the perfect chance to really put our plan into motion[/i]  
  
"If you ladies will excuse me," Fox said as he stood up, "I have a few things to do before tonight. So I'll see you both later," he said kissing Theresa goodbye on her cheek.  
  
"Okay, bye, baby."  
  
"I have to stop Fox from making the worst mistake of his life," Dylan told himself as he gathered his things together. His flight was leaving in a half hour and he wasn't even at the airport yet. Fox had always looked out for Dylan, so now it was his turn to do the same for Fox. He knew that Fox would lose Theresa forever if he went through with his plan. "Hold on, Fox," Dylan said as he left his hotel room.  
  
Rebecca was eating her afternoon snack as her phone rang. A little annoyed, she answered the phone, not knowing what news she was in for.  
  
"Hello?" She said with her mouth full of chocolate cake.  
  
"Rebecca, spit the food out!" Fox told her. "I have some great news!"  
  
"That little slut crossed the border for good?"  
  
"No, and please stop witht the racist remarks."  
  
"Okay, fine. What is this great news?"  
  
"Well," he smiled, "Whitney is going to be throwing Theresa a bachlorette party tonight after the engagement party. I figured tonight is the night you can call Alex and he can meet Theresa at the Booke Cafe since they are having the party there. That way he can..."  
  
"Oh good thinking! I'll call Alex and tell him where to meet that little chalupa and at what time. Fox, this is going to be a very sweet revenge." She paused for a moment, "You still want to go through with this right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
  
"You think? Fox, come on! I need a simple yes or no. If you don't want to do this you don't have to. I can always find someone else."  
  
Fox drifted off for a moment. He thought back to that day in L.A. when Theresa had broken his heart.  
  
[i]"What are you doing out here?" He asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Oh really." He said as he removed his shirt.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And why is that?" He asked before jumping into the pool and splashing Theresa with water.  
  
She gave a little laugh at Fox's curiosity and at his craziness. Fox was crazy unlike Ethan. It was hard for her to imagine Fox as Ethan's brother.  
  
"So why can't you sleep?" He said as he resurfaced.  
  
"Well," she smiled, "I really shouldn't be saying anything to anyone yet until I speak to Ethan, but we're back together!" She giggled like a silly little schoolgirl. Fox just rolled his eyes as he did his laps back and forth in the pool. "Isn't it wonderful, Nick?"  
  
Fox stopped where he was and stared at her intensely. "Nick, is something wrong?" She asked nervously. She didn't understand why he was looking at her that way.  
  
"Why are you calling me Nick? My name is Fox."  
  
"Nick is much more sophisticated. Don't you think? Besides how will a girl take anyone serious with a name like Fox?" A look of hurt appeared across Fox's face and Theresa noticed that she had insulted him. "Listen, I didn't mean to insult you." She apologized.  
  
"No, it's alright. Call me whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me. But answer this for me." Theresa nodded her head with approval. "Why must you always compare me to Ethan? I know you're only calling my Nick because Ethan goes by Ethan and not a nickname or middle name."  
  
"Fox, I swear I have never compared you to Ethan. Honestly!" She smiled.  
  
Fox tried to believe her, but it was hard too. He loved her, but would she ever get over Ethan?[/i]  
  
"She compared me to him," he told himself. "I was never good enough for her. Ethan was always the best. I was never good enough."  
  
[i]"So are you coming in?" Fox asked as he continued to do his laps.  
  
"Is it cold?" She asked.  
  
"No, not at all." He informed her.  
  
Theresa put aside her head set and went to dip her foot in the water. "It's nice and warm." She said.  
  
"Yeah, it beats the heat." He told her.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." She said absently as she stared into Ethan's window. Ethan was standing beside it looking at Theresa.  
  
Fox noticed this and wanted Theresa to forget all about Ethan, so he got out of the pool without her knowing and went behind her very quietly. The next thing you heard was Theresa laughing hysterically. "Fox, you are as sly as a Fox. Now I know why people continue to call you Fox and not Nick." Theresa got out of the pool and stood right along the edge because a bunch of people were coming through. They were all pretty much drunk and so they thought it would be funny to push Theresa in the water. Theresa fell back into the water once the one girl bumped her into the water, but luckily Fox was there to catch her from falling to the bottom. Theresa stared deeply into Fox's brown eyes as he did the same to her. Theresa sighed a little and said, "What a jackass." But they way she said it, it was as though she was just concentrating on Fox right then.  
  
"Yeah." He said absently. Fox placed Theresa down so she could stand on her own. They both had planned on moving somewhat far away from each other then, but it was like there was a magnetic force keeping them from moving away.  
  
"Oh it's getting hot in here." She told Fox as she fanned herself with her hand.  
  
"Yeah, it is." He said as he continued to stare at her. Theresa gave Fox a little thank you hug, but as she pulled away Fox pulled her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her and Fox could feel that Theresa was also feeling something. Theresa slowly put her arm around him, while Fox put his hands on her hips. Fox didn't know if it was the heat getting to him or if this was really love, but what he did know was that he was enjoying Theresa's company...actually he had been doing that since day 1.  
  
Fox couldn't take it anymore. Theresa was hypnotizing him, so he leaned him and kissed her very passionately. Theresa grabbed his hands and slid them down onto her ass, and she ran her fingers through his hair as they shared that passionate kiss. It was unlike any other kissed they had both ever shared before.   
  
As Fox kissed Theresa along her neck she moaned, "Fox...Fox...we...we can't be doing this." And she pulled away. Fox fell to the bottom of the pool.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" He thought as he again resurfaced. Theresa had gotten out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her by the time he was above the water. "Theresa, what's wrong? I thought you liked it? I thought you had feelings for me?" He asked without a clue.  
  
"This was all a big mistake!" She exclaimed and began to cry as she gathered her things.  
  
"Theresa," he said as he stepped in front of her and got her to stop what she was doing, "Theresa, I love you! I always have, I guess I was too stupid before to realize it."[/i]  
  
"How could something so right be so wrong?"  
  
"Fox, what are you talking about?" Rebecca asked as she listened to his thoughts.  
  
"She thought it was a big mistake. How can something so real be wrong?"  
  
[i]"Why was this all a mistake?" He wondered if it had anything to do with Ethan.  
  
"Because!" She said before running away from Fox. Fox though was not about to give up so he ran after her.  
  
Finally Fox caught up to her and grabbed her gently by the arm and asked, "Is it because of Ethan? Just answer me this one question."  
  
Theresa hadn't been able to look at Fox, but she felt like she had to at that very moment, and when she looked up at him he had tears in his eyes and a hurt look on his face. The same expression he gave whenever she talked about Ethan. "Fox, what do you want from me?!" She shouted. "I love Ethan, only Ethan! Can't you comprehend that? Oh wait! That's right," she said as she snapped her fingers suddenly, "you got kicked out of so many schools over and over again, I'm sure you didn't learn jack!"[/i]  
  
A tear escaped Fox's eye as he remembered how much her comments hurt. He never hurt her on purpose. She did that to him though.  
  
"Damn her!" He said as he pounded his fist on his car's dashboard.  
  
[i]"Don't even start with my life, Theresa! Hell your life is far from perfect! Not only have you slept with my half-brother, but you even slept with my father! God that's so sick to think of!" He yelled.  
  
Tears were now welling up in Theresa's eyes. "Your father took advantage of me!" She shouted back. "I didn't want to sleep with him!"  
  
"Don't blame my father! I bet you wanted to see how many Crane men you could sleep with. Is that it?"  
  
"No! No! No! Go to hell Fox!" She yelled.  
  
"NO! You, your bastard child, my father and you made can go to hell and stay there till the end of time!"  
  
Theresa couldn't just sit there and listen to him call her child names. So she stood up and with all of her might slugged him in the mouth.[/i]  
  
Fox rubbed the part of his face that she had slugged him that day. It stopped hurting long ago, but she had left a scar, changing him forever.  
  
[i]"I swear, Fox, you'll pay for calling my child a bastard child! You will pay!" She said vindictively.  
  
"Go ahead, Theresa! Make my day!" He laughed. "I'm a Crane! The only Crane heir and don't forget that!"  
  
"What do you mean by the only Crane heir? My son is also an heir."  
  
"Nothing...in time you'll see." He said as he rubbed his mouth and spit out the blood that was in his mouth. Theresa did know how to do one thing right....hit a man.[/i]  
  
"She still doesn't know," he said absently.  
  
"Fox!" Rebecca shouted. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Huh?" he said snapping back into reality.  
  
"What doesn't Theresa know?"  
  
"Who Little Ethan's real father is."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's not who you think."  
  
"Who is it then?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh my God! This will blow her out of the water!"  
  
"I know," he smiled. "Don't say a thing about it yet. I want to break the news to her so I can see the pain in her eyes when she finds out that... is Ethan's father."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't. Do does this mean you still want to go through with this plan of ours?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to. It's about time that Theresa has payed for everything she's ever done wrong."  
  
"Glad to hear you agree with me. I'll talk to you later than, Fox. I have to call Alex."  
  
Fox smiled as he saw Theresa enter the mansion that night. She look so beautiful, just like a princess. As Theresa handed her coat to Whitney she caught Fox from the corner of her eye. She smiled like she was on top of the world as she made her way to her future husband. Everybody watching was being played for a fool. They all honestly thought that Fox had put his playboy days into the past and had finally found someone to love. As Fox wrapped his arms around Theresa's waist their song began to play.   
  
At last, my love has come along,  
  
My lonely days are over,  
  
And life is like a song,  
  
Fox smiled as he asked, "May I have this dance?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure," she said as they started to dance.  
  
They danced closely as though no one was there. Theresa felt like she was floating on air as Fox swept her off her feet. Everyone around thought that they were witnessing true love taking place, but little did they know that tomorrow there was going to be no wedding for these two.  
  
Ohhh at last  
  
The stars above are blue  
  
My heart was wrapped up in clover,  
  
The night I looked at you  
  
Theresa couldn't help but feel guilty as she danced with Fox. They had been through so much in L.A. Many hurtful words had been exchanged and Theresa didn't believe that she deserved Fox. He was too good for her.   
  
I found a dream that I could speak to,  
  
A dream that I, can call my own,  
  
I found a thrill, to press my cheek to,  
  
A thrill that I, have never known,  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yes, Resa?"  
  
She smiled whenever he said Resa. The way he said it sent a million sensations throughout her body.  
  
"I love you so much, but I don't deserve you."  
  
[i]I don't deserve you[/i]  
  
"You deserve everything that comes your way, Theresa."  
  
Ohhh you smile, you smile  
  
And then the spell was cast  
  
And here we are in heaven,  
  
For you are mine, at last!  
  
As the night went on, Fox and Theresa found it hard to find time to be alone before it hit midnight. Everyone kept coming up to them wishing them the best of luck tomorrow and in their future. They didn't want to be rude and say they couldn't talk to their friends and family so they stayed. As people started to leave Theresa and Fox snuck up to his room where they could be alone for the few minutes let before midnight.  
  
"How am I going to sleep tonight without you beside me?" She asked as she rested her head upon his shoulder.  
  
"You'll sleep fine. By the time you get back from the party Whitney's throwing you, you'll be all partied out."  
  
"I guess," she said looking at the clock. Only two mintues left before midnight. "I love you so much! Tomorrow we can begin the rest of our lives together."  
  
Fox pulled Theresa in for a quick kiss, but it lasted much longer than both had anticipated. Theresa pulled away from Fox to see that it was 12:01 a.m.  
  
"Oh no!" She cried out. "I have to go."  
  
"Theresa," he said as he took her hand, "everything is going to go right tomorrow."  
  
"Just looking into your eyes I can see that," she said as she kissed him before leaving.  
  
Fox laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt so bad about what was going to happen to Theresa tonight and tomorrow, but he thought that it was all justified.  
  
"I'm sorry, Theresa," he said to himself quietly as he turned off his light for the night.  
  
"Some bachlorette party," Theresa laughed as Whitney took her turn playing pool with Beth.  
  
"I'm sorry, Theresa. I wanted to make this good, but I had such little time to plan. We were lucky that Beth is letting us use the Book Cafe." She apologized.  
  
"Whit, I'm not mad. Honestly I'm not." Even though Theresa told them that, she couldn't help, but feel a little disappointed. But it didn't matter. She was going to be marrying Fox tomorrow and that's all that mattered.   
  
"You know, I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'm gonna head home now," she told everyone after only being there for an hour.  
  
"Oh honey, you can't!" Whitney said starting to feel the alcohol in her system.  
  
"I'm tired, Whit. Besides I have to be up early. I'll call you in the morning," she said as she hugged her.  
  
As Theresa began walking home, she felt as though someone was watching her. She kept turning around to see no one was there. She decided to stop and have a drink at the local pub on her way home. Just one drink she told herself, just something to calm her nerves.  
  
"What will it be miss?" The bartender asked as she sat down on a stool.  
  
"Umm...just a goodnight kiss."  
  
"I could give you that," the man sitting beside her said as he turned to her.  
  
Theresa blushed, "I meant the drink. I'm engaged, sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's alright. When are you getting married?"  
  
"Tomorrow," she laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here...?"  
  
"Theresa," she said extending her hand.  
  
"I'm Alex."  
  
"I came for a quick drink before I head home. I need something to help calm my nerves."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Um..will you excuse me for a moment. I need to use the ladies room."  
  
"Of course."  
  
While Theresa was gone her drink came. Alex slipped something into her drink before she got back without anyone noticing. Once she came back she took a sip as she continued to talk with Alex. She found him to be a nice guy.  
  
"Can I have another?" She asked the bartender.  
  
"This one's on me," Alex said.  
  
"I can't let you do that."  
  
"Please, I insist. Think of it as a wedding gift," he laughed.  
  
"Okay then. I can't stand this song!" She said as a song came on that reminded her of Ethan. "Excuse me while I put a different song on."  
  
This time while Theresa was gone Alex slipped another two pills into her drink as he said, "This should knock her out cold."  
  
Once Theresa finished her drink Alex asked her if she would like to dance. Theresa agreed and as they danced Theresa started to feel like she was going to be sick. She asked Alex if he would take her home and of course he said he would. Theresa passed out once she was sitting in his car.  
  
"Perfect," he said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Rebecca. "I got her. Hurry up!"  
  
Theresa woke up the next morning with a spliting headach. As she rolled over she found that she was sleeping next to someone. She opened her eyes and was horrified to see a strange man next to her.  
  
"Oh my God! What did I do!?" She gasped as she covered her mouth.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Theresa tells Whitney about last night!  
  
Does Fox marry Theresa?  
  
Does Dylan stop Fox from making the biggest mistake of his life!?  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
  
  
I know you are probably going to be mad about what happened to Theresa, but don't be. There's more heartbreak and pain for her in store and maybe...just maybe a chance for TheRox having happiness.  
  
~Mandi~ 


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my God! What did I do!?" She gasped as she covered her mouth.  
  
The man beside Theresa started to wake up as Theresa got up quickly and began to put her clothes on. She stared at him for a bit just trying to remember who he was and what exactly happened, but nothing came to her mind. Finally the man sat up in bed and smiled like everything was a big joke. Theresa didn't know just how she was being played for a fool.   
  
"What's the hurry?" He said as he tried bringing her back into the bed.  
  
"I'm getting married today!" She shouted as she tried removing his hand from her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you remember me?"  
  
"No," she said softly as she put her hand on her head. "All I know is I have a bad headache."  
  
"I'm Alex. We met at the bar last night."  
  
"Now it's all coming back to me slowly," she said as she sat down in a chair far away from the bed and Alex. "Can you please tell me if we....if we...?" She couldn't say it, just the very thought of it made her teeth cringe.  
  
"If we had sex?" He laughed.  
  
Theresa nodded her head as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes, Theresa, we had sex."  
  
Theresa felt her whole world collapsing as he told her the horrifying truth. She had gotten drunk and cheated on the best man in her life, she cheated on the love of her life. Now what was she to do? Could she tell him the truth? When should she tell him? How would Fox handle this crushing blow? So many thoughts ran throughout her mind as she sat there silently.  
  
"You okay?" He asked as he placed his hand upon her thigh.  
  
"I'm fine," she said as she jumped up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
  
"Where is Theresita?" Pilar asked Luis. "She hasn't been home all night. How can she do that when her wedding is just in a few hours?"  
  
"Mama, I'm sure Theresa was just with Whitney or another friend. She probably wanted to be alone for the night. Maybe she rented a hotel room for the night."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so, Luis. I hope she hasn't gotten herself into trouble."  
  
At that moment Theresa walked through the front door looking like a wreck. Luis and Pilar both began to wonder if Theresa had after all gotten herself into trouble. Theresa could feel them staring at her even though her head was lowered in shame. What could she say to them to hide the truth?  
  
"Theresita, where have you been!?"  
  
"Out," was all she could say.  
  
"Where have you been all night long?" Luis asked.  
  
"I was by Whitney's if you must know. I wanted to spend my last night before I got married with her."  
  
"Why didn't you call?" Pilar asked now that she could breath a sigh of relief.  
  
"It slipped my mind. I'm sorry, Mama."  
  
"Well never mind all of that. You need to get ready. Your wedding is in just a few hours."  
  
Theresa nodded her head as she went upstairs to take a nice warm shower. She needed to cleanse herself from the shame she committed.  
  
Fox sat in his room looking at his suit that laid before him. Could he put it on and go through with it? Could he hurt Theresa like that? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he called as he sat where he was. "What do you want?" he asked as he rolled his eyes at Rebecca.  
  
"Here," she said passing him an envelope.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Open and find out."  
  
Fox was rather horrified at what he found inside. At that moment he realized just what kind of monster he had turned into to.  
  
"Are these real?"  
  
"Real as my marriage to your father," she laughed at the pleasure of seeing others hurt.  
  
"Did she get hurt?"  
  
"Why should you care, Fox? I thought you wanted revenge on that little chalupa. Wait a minute," she paused, "you still have feelings for that south of the border immigrant, don't you?"  
  
Fox shot a glance that sent chills up and down her spine, "Of course I don't! That bitch needs to pay and tonight everything will happen!"  
  
"Good, good. Well, if you'll excuse me I have to have these mailed."  
  
Fox sat in his chair thinking back to the pictures he had just seen. It seemed like Theresa wasn't really hurt. She had only been drugged so the pictures could be taken place. She didn't really have sex with Alex so in reality nothing that bad happened to her. This eased his mind a bit, long enough so he could get dressed.  
  
Theresa paced her room nervously as she watched the clock go by slowly. It seemed like hours passed by, but only a few minutes had. Theresa was all ready to go, but something was keeping her back from going to the church...her conscience. Theresa felt guilty about the previous night. She needed to tell someone what happened, she needed to tell Fox. But how could she tell the man that she was about to marry that she slept with another man the night before their wedding because she got too drunk? She felt that it was impossible to tell him and still get married to him. She had waited for this day for so long and now she knew that because of her stupid mistake it could all blow up in her face.  
  
Theresa turned her head at the sound of a knock at her door. In walked Whitney, who could not be any happier for her best friend. Whitney knew something was wrong when Theresa sighed as though something was troubling her. Whitney sat beside Theresa and put her arm around her, letting her know she was there to listen.  
  
"Oh Whitney!" She began to cry. "I've done something horrible!"  
  
"I'm sure it can't be that bad, Theresa," she said trying to chase away Theresa's fears.  
  
"But it is."  
  
Whitney could tell in Theresa's eyes that this was probably one of the worst situations she had ever been in. She took a deep breath and listened intently to Theresa's problem.  
  
"Last night after I left the Book Cafe, I stopped at a bar for a drink to calm my nerves. I felt like someone was following me and I figured that I was just paranoid. I had two drinks and I met this guy...."  
  
"Oh no! Please tell me you didn't," Whitney begged.  
  
"I had a dance with him and I felt sick so I asked him to take me home. Well, we ended up at a hotel. I woke up this morning naked beside him. Whit, I cheated on Fox," she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do. If I tell Fox we won't get married, but if I don't we'll get married and I'll be marrying him while keeping this huge secret from him. I can't do either, Whit."  
  
"Theresa, honey, you need to tell Fox the truth no matter what happens. He deserves to know the truth."  
  
"I know, I know. Whit, I can't lose him like I lost Ethan. I don't think I could handle another blow like that."  
  
"You made your bed and now you must lie."  
  
"Theresita, it's time," Pilar said as she interrupted them.  
  
"Okay, Mama. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Whitney asked once Pilar left the room.  
  
"Get married to Fox and tell him what happened in a few days. I need to get my facts straight before I tell him."  
  
"So you're going to lie to him?" Whitney asked a little annoyed with what Theresa's plans were.  
  
She nodded her head, "I can't lose him like this, Whit. Not yet."  
  
"Due to bad weather conditions, we are forced to land outside of our destination," the stewardess announced to the passengers.  
  
"This can't be happening!" Dylan said in frustration. "I have to get to Harmony!"  
  
Dylan was lucky enough to rent a car at the airport upon his arrival. But would he make it in time to stop Fox?  
  
As Fox stood before his family and friends waiting for the ceremony to start, Rebecca walked by him asking him if he was ready. Fox knew this was his last chance to put this stupid game of revenge to end, but the events of that night ran throughout his head once more.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Theresa started to shake as she waited for the ceremony to begin. Whitney tried to make Theresa tell Fox the truth before it was too late, but it was no use, Theresa's mind was settled. The music began to play as Whitney walked down the isle with Chad. Luis could tell that something was wrong with Theresa and as they walked down the isle he tried to get it out of her, but Theresa lied by saying that she was just so excited and nervous.  
  
Fox couldn't believe how beautiful Theresa looked. He knew that what happened the previous night was tearing her heart in two. He hated the monster that he had become. How could he do such a thing to someone he loved so much? But that all didn't matter much now, Theresa was now standing beside him anxiously waiting for Father Lonagin to pronounce them as man and wife. Fox took a deep breath as he knew what was to come.  
  
The ceremony went off great until Father Lonagin asked the most dangerous question, "At this time, I ask if anyone should hold cause to why these two should not be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Theresa turned to Whitney who looked as though she was going to say something, but Theresa shot her a glance that told her to keep quiet. It wasn't Whitney that Theresa had to worry about though.  
  
"Stop this wedding!" Julian shouted as he entered the church with a large envelope in his hand.  
  
A look of disbelief appeared on Theresa's face. Yet another wedding of hers had been interrupted by one of her fiancee's parents. Fox knew it was now his time to face his greatest acting challenge.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Fox shouted angrily at his father.  
  
"Fox, you can't marry her. I forbid it!"  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
Julian shook his head as he just passed the envelope to his son. Theresa had no clue what he was looking at, but she knew once Fox threw the pictures at her as though she was some cheap prostitute.  
  
"I can explain!" She cried as she tried to come close to him.  
  
"Get away from me! You're nothing, but a cheap slut!"  
  
"No! No!" She cried, "Fox, please listen to me!"  
  
Everyone who attended what was suppose to be a joyous event grew silent, they were in shock that Theresa had done such a stupid thing. Theresa looked for someone to come and stand up for her, but no one did, not even her family.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Your apologizes won't get you anywhere with me, Theresa," he said coldly. "I thought you loved me, I thought we could trust each other. I guess I was wrong," he said walking away.  
  
"No, Fox, please don't!" She said as she pulled him by his arm.  
  
Fox removed her hands from him and said, "I never would've thought that you would do such a thing to me in a million years. You've ruined our future together."  
  
"No! Don't say that!"  
  
"Goodbye, Theresa."  
  
Theresa couldn't stand the pain, she needed to escape and escape is just what she did. She ran not knowing where she was going. Fox stood outside of the church realizing that he had lost his best friend and true love. Dylan saw Fox standing there and he hoped that it was not too late.  
  
"Did you do it?" He asked as he approached him.  
  
Fox nodded his head not saying a word.  
  
"You've really done it this time, Fox."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" He said, pissed off at his actions.  
  
"I really don't know anymore, Fox, but...what I do know is that you need to go after her. Try to set things straight."  
  
"She won't speak to me," he said as he threw a rock at the ground trying to release some of his anger.  
  
"Maybe after I talk to her she will."  
  
"You'll do that?" He asked as his eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah, you're my best friend, Fox. Even though you've messed up many times before, I still love you. I'll give you a call once I talk to her."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"You owe me," Dylan smiled as he walked away leaving Fox with his thoughts.  
  
"I only hope she'll listen to him."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dylan tells Theresa everything!  
  
Does Theresa forgive Fox?  
  
Theresa learns the shocking truth!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Theresa was at home packing Little Ethan's things as quickly as she could. She decided that she could not go on living in Harmony after being humiliated in such fashion. She could understand why Fox was mad and that he didn't want to marry her, but she couldn't understand how he got a hold of those pictures. She knew something wasn't right and she needed to skip town before anything else went wrong.  
  
"Where are we going?" Her confused son asked as he watched his mother pack up his favorite toys.  
  
"We're going away on a little trip."  
  
"Is Fox coming with?"  
  
Theresa turned to her son not knowing what to say. Could she tell him the truth? Would he understand?  
  
"No," she said slowly, "Fox and I aren't going to be married."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because," she said as she held back the tears, "Fox can't trust me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not a very trustworthy person."  
  
"I think you are."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she kissed him. "Now, let's hurry up."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Theresa hoped for a moment that it was Fox, but in a way she didn't ever want to face him again. she couldn't ever face him again after what she did to him. Theresa peaked out the front window to see a man she had never seen standing outside. Theresa felt that she should answer the door, she needed to for some reason.  
  
"Hello," she said as she opened the door.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Dylan Banning, Fox's friend."  
  
"What do you want?" She said now getting annoyed.  
  
So he sends his friends to do his dirty work?  
  
"I need to talk to you about Fox. It's very important that I speak with you."  
  
"As you can see, I'm in a hurry. My flight leaves in just a few hours so if you'll excuse me," she said beginning to close the door on him.  
  
"No," he said as he pushed the door open.  
  
"Leave now or I'll call the police!" She shouted. "My brother is a cop and he'll take care of you!"  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving," he said as he gave up and left her alone.  
  
Theresa closed the door and stood against it as she watched Dylan leave. Before leaving Dylan slipped an envelope under her door. Once he had gone out of her sight, she picked it up and opened it.  
  
Theresa,  
  
I know you don't know me at all, but the truth is I know you. Fox has told me a lot about you ever since you two met. And I honestly must say that I've been waiting anxiously to met you. I want to thank you for being such a great friend to Fox. He's had a hard childhood as you already know. Finding a friend in you has helped him a great deal. He may not have told you that, but I know it's true.  
  
Now you're probably wondering why I am writing to you when I have never really met you. I need to explain everything that happened. It all starts back in L.A. Do you remember the night that you and Fox got into that fight? Since then, Fox has been coming up with a way to get revenge on you for hurting him. I know it does sound immature, but that's the way Fox has always been taught to deal with things. Revenge is the Crane's best friend. The day after your fight in L.A. Fox paired up with Gwen to bring you down. Gwen though dropped out long before anything was really settled. She couldn't hurt you after you had been so nice to her and Sarah. Fox was now by himself, needing someone to help him out. That's where Rebecca comes in. She and Fox partnered up and came up with what they believed was the perfect plan.  
  
Rebecca called an old friend of hers, Alex, the man you met at the bar the night before your wedding. Rebecca hired Alex to drug you and get you to a hotel room that night. You two never had any type of sexual contact. Rebecca just made it appear that way in the photos. She had the photos mailed to Julian so he would put an end to your wedding. She figured that Julian would be the only one to stop it. Fox had seen the photos before the wedding. He was rather horrified to see them because he still loved you. Theresa, Fox does love you, he was just blinded by the hurt you caused him. He regrets everything that happened. All he wants is a second chance. Now, I know he doesn't deserve it after what he's done to you, but I know there have been times when you wished you had a second chance with Ethan. Another chance can change everything and you hold that power right now. What you'll do is all up to you. Good luck in making the right choice.  
  
Dylan  
  
A tearful Theresa folded Dylan's letter up as she hear a soft knock at the door. Peaking out the window, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.  
  
So he's back  
  
Opening the door, he walked in and stood before her with his heart hanging on the line.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to tell you everything," Fox said.  
  
"I know everything," she said as she took out Dylan's letter and passed it to him.  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry," he said once he finished it. "You have no idea how much I hated what I did to you."  
  
"Why? Why did you want to destroy me?"  
  
"Because you hurt me, Theresa. You constantly compared me to Ethan. I was never the man in your heart as long as Ethan was around. I mean, I told you how I felt, we kissed, and all you did was run away."  
  
"I was scared, Fox. I didn't know what to do. My feelings were all mixed up. Could you blame me?"  
  
"Then I could, but now I can't."  
  
"Well, it's too late now," she said as she picked up her suitcase.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said looking confused.  
  
"I'm leaving town, me and Little Ethan that is," Theresa said as she stood by the door holding Little Ethan's hand.  
  
"What!? Where are you going with my son?" He shouted not realizing what he had just said.  
  
"Your son?" Theresa laughed. "Fox, we never went through with the adoption."  
  
"Theresa, I need to tell you something that will probably blow your mind."  
  
"What? You better hurry because my plane is going to be leaving soon."  
  
"Julian isn't Little Ethan's father."  
  
"Then Ethan..."  
  
"Neither is Ethan," he said cutting her off. "Theresa, I am Little Ethan's father."  
  
"What? If this is some kind of sick joke to keep me here..."  
  
"It's not. I guarantee you it's not a joke. I am Little Ethan's father."  
  
"No! You can't be!" She cried. "No!"  
  
"Theresa, it's true! That night you were in Bermuda, I was too. I found Bruce at the bar and we were having a few drinks when he mentioned this trick that he was going to play on my father. I hated him so much then that I of course went along. After the fake wedding, I was going to sleep with father's 'bride.' Theresa, I had no idea that I slept with you until I came to Harmony. I had my suspicions about whose Little Ethan's father was so I had a DNA test done and I came back as the father. Now, yell at me, scream, punch me as much as you want. I know what I did was wrong and I can never take back everything that I did to you."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Theresa yelled as she slapped Fox. "How could you! I'll never forgive you after this!"   
  
Theresa grabbed Little Ethan and their things and ran out the door. It was raining and lightening outside, but she didn't care. She had to escape. She needed to leave Harmony and never look back.  
  
Fox remained inside running his hand over his cheek, where she had slapped him. He knew she would react like that. How could he ever think that she would be happy to learn that a monster like him was Little Ethan's father? Fox though didn't want to let her go. He had just told her everything after keeping it secret for so long. He needed to fight for the love of his life.  
  
"Theresa!" Fox shouted to her.   
  
They were now at the end of the block and still running. Theresa heard him call after her, but it didn't matter she didn't want to see him. Fox ran after them and was finally able to catch up to them.  
  
"Theresa," he said breathing heavily.  
  
Theresa continued to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm not letting you go!"  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
"Theresa, I'm not a perfect person. Hell, I never will be! There's no excuse for what I did to you. I'm sorry, I know I should've been smarter, I should've have hurt you."  
  
"Fox, it doesn't matter. I don't care."  
  
"You may not, but I do. Theresa, I can't let you go, not when I'm still in love with you."  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
"I'm sorry, Fox," she said as she tried to walk away.  
  
"No!" Fox jumped in front of her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Theresa, you make me want to be a new person. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Whenever I'm around you, I want to be a better person."  
  
"You're on drugs!" She laughed.  
  
"Theresa, you're the only drug I've ever been on."  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
"We'll both go on living, but I'll go on living with a guilty conscience. You won't live with yourself each day knowing that you helped destroy someone you loved."  
  
"Yes, I will. I loved you, Fox, and I know you loved me at sometime."  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You [x4]  
  
"Are you going to walk away and just turn your back on your one true love? I thought you believed in fate and true love."  
  
"Once," she said with tears streaming down her face, "I did once. Back when I thought the world couldn't hurt me."  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry! What can I say to make you understand how much I hate myself for hurting you? I'm a monster! A pig! I don't deserve you!"  
  
"Then let me go."  
  
And just like that Theresa walked out of Fox's life, hoping to never see him again.  
  
Theresa's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the phone ring. Placing Fox's picture back inside her bible, she answered the phone.  
  
"I'm on my way!" She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who was on the phone with Theresa?  
  
Theresa says goodbye to someone she loves!  
  
Two old lovers cross paths!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Theresa couldn't believe that the time had come already. The doctors had told her that it would be still a few more months before anything. Theresa wasn't prepared to return to Harmony just yet even though I had been 10 years since she left. Time had helped her heal her wounds and understand what Fox had done. To simply put it time had helped her mature, no longer was she the scheming, naive girl that she once was. Moving away from Harmony was the best descion she had ever made. She had escaped the hell that she had created for herself and in moving away she found herself.  
  
Theresa now stood outside of her old home. Things didn't change too much which was good to know. She could see a crowd of people inside, all of them crying. It wasn't a mystery to her why they all were crying. Her mother laid inside fighting for her life with the little strenght she had left. Theresa could understand just what her mother was going through and she knew that once her mother passed on she would be with her soon. Before Theresa had a chance to ring the doorbell, Luis, who needed some fresh air and a moment alone, opened the door.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Hi, Luis," she smiled weakly.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you were going to come."  
  
"I had to. She's my mother and I love her. I needed to say goodbye."  
  
"Well, you better go and say goodbye. Dr. Russell said that she's slipping away fast."  
  
"How long until..." she stopped. She couldn't complete her sentence.  
  
"She'll be gone before the sun sets."  
  
"This is all my fault," Theresa began to cry. "If I never got involved with any of the Cranes Mama would have had so much less stress to deal with. I should leave," she said as she started to walk away.  
  
"No," Luis said as he pulled her back, "none of this is your fault. It's nobody's fault, Theresa. Things like this happen, you of all people should know that."  
  
"I know, Luis. Honestly I do."  
  
"Good, now get inside. I'm sure seeing you will cheer her up a bit," he smiled. As Theresa approached the door Luis stopped her, "Oh," he said as he kissed her cheek, "welcome home!"  
  
Theresa walked past everyone that greeted her. She wasn't here to see them, she was here to say goodbye to Pilar. Softly Theresa knocked on Pilar's bedroom door and waited for an answer. A very weak Pilar told whoever was at the door to come in. Slowly Theresa walked in, bringing a moment of happiness to Pilar's dark and gloomy world.  
  
"Theresita, is that you?" She asked believing that her eyes were deceiving her.  
  
"It is, Mama," she said taking her mother's comforting, hand.  
  
"I'm so glad you came, Theresita."  
  
"Me too, Mama. Me too," Theresa said as she look at her dying mother. It hurt her to see her this way, knowing that she would be just as worst soon.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"I needed to say goodbye, Mama. Soon I'm going to be leaving."  
  
"Theresita, don't. There's no hope for me, but there is for you."  
  
"No, Mama, there's not. My doctor back in New York told me that I have only a few months if that left."  
  
"You have to stay postive though."  
  
"No, Mama. I've accepted my fate. I came her to tell you that you won't be alone for long. I know that I haven't always been the best daughter. Maybe you should have sent me with Aunt Maria and kept Paloma. Then things might have been different. But I'm not going to dwell on what could've been. I love you, Mama. I always will and I'll be with you always," Theresa said as the tears fell uncontrolablly.  
  
"I know, Theresita," Pilar said as it became much harder for her to speak. "Go...go get Luis...and...Miguel."  
  
Theresa ran out and pulled her brothers into the room. The time was now upon them, Pilar was fading faster.   
  
"I...love you all. Never...forget...how much I...love...you......all," Pilar said not knowing that they would be her final words.  
  
"Mama! No! Don't go!" Theresa cried out.  
  
"She's gone now," Dr. Russell said as she felt for a pulse.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone," Miguel said.  
  
"I have to leave. Excuse me," Theresa said as she ran out of the house.  
  
Theresa stopped by her hotel room and found Ryan, Christina, and Ethan all there waiting for her. Ryan could tell from Theresa's tear stained face that Pilar was gone now. Theresa was happy to see her family, at least she could still hold on to them for the little time she had left.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryan asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said as she wipped away her tears. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"What? You thought we would leave you to come out here by yourself?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"No but's! Ethan, would you mind taking your sister to the park?"  
  
"Can I take the car?" Ethan, who was now 16 asked.  
  
"Sure, we'll meet up with you there."  
  
Ryan was glad that Ethan was able to help out. Theresa wasn't able to do too much now a days so having Ethan around was a big help. Ryan looked at Theresa and began to worry. She didn't look that great. He wanted to take her back home, but Theresa wanted to stay. She had some unfinished business that she needed to take care of.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to stay?" He asked.  
  
"Ryan," she said taking his hands and looking deep into his loving eyes, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Theresa, I do. When I found out that you had cancer my whole world felt like it was crumbling into a million pieces. You need to save your strength so you can fight. You are going to beat this."  
  
"No, I'm not. I told Mama before she went that I accept my fate. This is what God has planned for me. I don't know what He has in store for me, but it's got to be better than a life of suffering. You saw how the chemotherapy destroyed me. I didn't have enough strength to deal with that so how do I have enough to hope for a miracle?"  
  
"I'm not going to fight with you. That's the last thing I want to do."  
  
"Good, because you won't win," she smiled.  
  
"Let's go met up with Ethan and Christina."  
  
Theresa watched with a smile on her face as she saw Ryan push Christina, their 5 year old daughter on the swings. Simply things like that she would miss once she was gone. She would never get a chance to watch either of her children get married or graduate from high school, things she always dreamed of watching.  
  
Theresa decided to get away for a moment. Her emotions were running high ever since she got the latest news. As she was walking along the park's path, she bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said with her face down.  
  
"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going," a man said.  
  
Theresa heart jumped as she heard that man speak.   
  
Could it be?  
  
Theresa looked up and was surprised to see him standing there before her eyes.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Hi, Fox," she said softly as she blushed.  
  
"I never expected to see you here. How have you been?"  
  
"I've seen better days."  
  
"What have you done with your hair?" He asked with a little laugh as he gently touched it.  
  
"I needed a change," she lied. The truth of the matter was that she had begun wearing wigs. The chemotherapy had caused her hair to fall out and since she stopped the treatments her hair didn't grow back.  
  
"You don't know how great it is to see you here," he smiled, not believing she was right before his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to say goodbye to your mother. She was always kind to me even after what happened."  
  
Theresa nodded her head, "Well, you're too late. She passed away already."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. When mother told me that she was very sick I jumped on the Crane jet."  
  
"Thank you, I'm sure she appreciates how much you cared."  
  
An awkward moment of silence thn happened. Neither knew what to say to the other. They both had things they needed to say, but just then they couldn't be said.  
  
"What have you been up to?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I've been living in Japan for the past 81/2 years. I help run grandfather's affairs out there. You?"  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed," she smiled. "I've been a stay home mom ever since Christina was born."  
  
Fox had a look of utter confusion on his face. He didn't know that Theresa had married Ryan or had another child. At that moment Christina ran up to Theresa, clinging onto her leg.  
  
"Christina, this is Fox," she said as she pointed to him.  
  
"Hi, Christina!" He smiled, even though his heart was breaking.   
  
So she's moved on.  
  
Fox knew that Christina should have been Theresa and his, but he blew that chance a long time ago.  
  
Ryan was now standing behind Theresa. He looked at both Fox and Theresa and knew. He didn't have to ask any questions.  
  
"Why don't I take Christina back to the hotel and give you both a chance to speak."  
  
"Thank you, honey," she said as she kissed him.  
  
Once Theresa was alone with Fox she pointed to Ethan who was now walking with Ryan and Christina.  
  
"That's Ethan."  
  
"Wow! He's grown so much."  
  
"Theresa nodded her head as tears began to fill up her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Theresa started to feel dizzy, her head was killing her and before she knew what was happening she fainted into Fox's arms. Fox was now panicing. He didn't know that Theresa was dying, no one told him because that's how Theresa wanted it. As Fox laid her body down on the grass her wig fell off.  
  
"What the? Oh no!"  
  
I'm sorry this chapter sucked so bad! My brain isn't working right. Okay so no spoilers for the last chapter lol. I know I'm evil, but I want it to be a surprise. So will Theresa live or die? You'll just have to see.  
  
~Mandi~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Theresa was taken to Harmony Hospital as fast as the paramedics could get her there. Fox was not allowed to ride with her there, but that was fine because Fox was able to get a hold of Ryan. He told him that Theresa had fainted for some reason and when he asked Ryan why, Ryan said to wait and ask Theresa. He knew that it wasn't his business to tell Fox when he had promised Theresa long ago not to mention her illness to anyone.  
  
Fox and Ryan paced the hallway by Theresa's cubical anxiously as they waited for word on her condition. After being in the cubical for quite some time, Dr. Russell walked out, not exactly looking hopeful. Fox and Ryan stared at each other and knew it wasn't good. Ryan ran up to Eve and pleaded with her to tell him that she was going to be fine.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Walker," Eve began slowly as the tear began to fill her eyes. Theresa had always been a third daughter to her and for her to have to say this broke her heart. She didn't know how Theresa's family would deal with all the losses, first Pilar and now Theresa.  
  
"No, she can't be dead!" he cried out.  
  
"No, she's not gone yet. But I'm not going to lie to you. Things don't look good at all. I suggest you all come and say your goodbyes while she's still conscious."  
  
Ryan turned to Fox, "I know we don't know each other well, but would you mind watching my children while I say goodbye to my wife?"  
  
"Not at all," Fox said.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey there, precious," Ryan smiled as he sat beside his very fragile wife.  
  
"Hey," she smiled as weakly as she talked.  
  
To see his wife laying there helplessly made him feel guilty. He felt that he should be able to protect her, not just sit by and watch her die.  
  
"Don't cry," Theresa said as she saw a tear drop escape his eyes.  
  
"I can't lose you, Theresa."  
  
"You won't be losing me, you'll be setting me free from all this pain," she smiled.  
  
"I wish I could see it that way, I really wish I could."  
  
"Listen, do you remember the day we first met?"  
  
"How could I forget?" He laughed.  
  
[i]Theresa sat in her car trying to call for help. She had just got a flat tire and it was pouring cats and dogs outside. Little Ethan sat in the back sleeping peacefully. She never expected her luck to go this bad since leaving Harmony. She had only been gone for a week and things had gone from bad to worse.  
  
She sat in her car dialing information trying to get a hold of a garage that could come and help her out for a cheap price. She didn't realize that her luck was going to take another blow. As she was talking to a mechanic her phone died out.  
  
"Damn!" She exclaimed as she looked at her phone and saw low battery. "Why me!?" She cried.  
  
Theresa remembered that there was a spare tire in the trunk and even though she didn't know a thing about changing a tire, she thought that there was no better time to learn. Grabbing a magazine that she had bought at a gas station not to far behind, she ran to her trunk and grabbed the spare tire.  
  
"Okay, now think, Theresa. If you were a mechanic how would you change a tire?" After standing in the pouring rain for a few minutes without making any progress, Theresa threw the magazine aside and started pulling at the flat tire.  
  
Ryan was driving home from a hard day at work. He hated his job, he hated his life. Nothing seemed to be going right for him and he couldn't understand why. He had it all, money, good looks, a high paying job, but yet he wasn't satisfied. Something was missing.  
  
As Ryan drove through the rain he noticed a car pulled over to the side of the road. He paid no real attention to it at first so he passed by. But after passing a few yards, he stopped his car and backed up. Something was pulling him back. He pulled his car to the side and got out. He didn't notice until he was standing in front of the car that there was a woman trying desperately to fix her flat tire. Ryan laughed a little at the sight before his eyes. Never had he in all of his life seen someone trying to fix a flat tire without any tools.  
  
"Need some help?" He asked as he approached her.  
  
"Ah! You nearly scared me to death!" She jumped a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry. I see you're having a hard time. Need some help?"  
  
"Yes, please! I have no clue what I'm doing."  
  
"That's pretty obvious," he laughed.  
  
Ryan hunched down and pulled his sleeves up to reveal his masculine arms. Theresa couldn't help but look. Ryan was an extremely attractive looking guy.   
  
"Can you grab my bag of tools from the back of my trunk?" he asked.  
  
Theresa nodded her head and popped open his trunk. Looking around his trunk, she didn't get any signs that he was taken or married. As she passed him the bag of tools she saw that he wasn't wearing a wedding ring either. Her heart fluttered inside as she watched him change her tire. This had been the first time in a long time that she felt this way.  
  
"All done," he said standing up and wiping his dirt hands on his once clean dress shirt.  
  
"Thank you. Let me give you some money for helping my son and me out."  
  
"No need to."  
  
"Please, I insist. I would've been stuck out her for God knows how long unless you stopped. Let me repay you somehow."  
  
"I know how you can repay me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Let me buy you and your son dinner."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't."  
  
"Please, I insist. You said you wanted to repay me."  
  
Theresa couldn't deny him so she let him take her out to dinner and that was the beginning of their lives together.  
  
"I never expected that I would marry you," she said with a smile.  
  
"Really? I did. I felt an attraction to you even before we met."  
  
Theresa smiled, but her smile quickly faded as she had to vomit.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized. "You deserve so much better than this."  
  
"No, you do. Theresa, I'll love you no matter what. You'll always be in my heart. I love you."  
  
Theresa said goodbye to Ethan, but not Christina. She didn't want her young, impressionable daughter to see her like that. After Ethan, Fox came to her side. Theresa wasn't expecting to see him there. She didn't want to see him there actually because she didn't want to tell him that she was dying, but it was too late. He had already guessed that.  
  
"Fox," she said slowly.  
  
"Theresa, why didn't you tell me?" He asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Did I have any right to tell you? You meant nothing to me after the day I left. You lied to me about my son's father and to top it off you had someone drug me for revenge. Fox, you hurt me and I had every right to keep quiet."  
  
"I'm sorry. I wish I could make you understand how sorry I was. I came back to Harmony not only for your mother, but for a chance to make things right between us. But I guess that won't happen now. I don't blame you for despising me, Theresa. I deserve for you to hate me."  
  
"No, you don't, Fox. See I came back her because I needed to settle things between us as well, just not the way that you intended. I needed to see you and say goodbye. I couldn't stand leaving you without saying..."  
  
"Saying what, Theresa?" He asked anxiously as her health seemed to fade.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Fox. Right now, now I need to sleep," she said as she closed her eyes and took her final breath.  
  
"Goodnight, my love," Fox said as he gently kissed her forehead.  
  
After Theresa's funeral, Fox sat in his room staring at a letter he had received from Theresa's lawyer. He had no idea what was inside. Part of him was scared to open it, while the other part was anxious to do so. Anxious because it meant that Theresa wanted to tell him something important. Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to open it.  
  
Fox,  
  
By now you know that I have passed away. I left special instructions in my will to give you this letter after I had passed on. You are probably wondering why, after everything, I left this for you. The main reason is that while I was alive I had so much I needed to tell you, but sadly I never had the chance to say. Listen to me carefully, Fox, because what I have to say is very important. You should have heard it a long time ago, but childishly I kept away from you. Now it's too late and this is the last chance I'll ever have of telling you exactly how I feel.  
  
It's not easy saying this to you. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I want you to know that I forgive you, Fox. I do forgive you for everything. Over the years I have had plenty of time to realize that what happened isn't your entire fault. I played a huge part in my destruction and I can finally own up to it. I often think back to that night in L.A., the one that made you hate me so much...the one that made me hate myself so much. What I said what uncalled for and even more my actions were humiliating. I'm terribly sorry about that night. If I could change one day in my whole life, any day at all, it would have been that day. I was a fool to say what I said. And you were right, I did, for a long time, compare you to Ethan. I was caught up in an unhealthy obsession over him. That obsession often caused me to hurt the people I loved the most. For a long time it controlled me like a drug. Ethan was my addiction and I thought I needed him in order to survive. Fox, I grew up depending on other people. Mama and Luis were always there for me, as was Whitney. The moment Ethan and I fell in love I became dependent on his love. I needed that love or else I thought I would just shrivel up and die. My life had no meaning without his love. Foolishly I thought our love was true and that we were meant to be forever, but I see now for the first time clearly that our future stood no chance in the real world. There was never complete trust between us, Fox, not like it had been for us. At least in the beginning, before L.A. we trusted each other completely. You were my confidante and best friend, Fox, and because of my stupid hopes and dreams I lost you. But whose to say I ever had you in the first place?  
  
That night in L.A. I was feeling on top of the world because once more Ethan was leading me on. When I found you before me at the pool my heartbeat increased rapidly. At the time I had no clue why, but after being pushed into the water and falling into your arms I knew why. I'll admit it, I was afraid. I was afraid that you would break my heart just as Ethan had. Right then I was comparing you both. I should have known that you were unlike Ethan. We had spent so much time together before that. I knew for a fact that you were unlike the other Cranes...you had a heart. Everything that happened that night should have given me a clue that the wound that I had cut into you would not heal with a few days, weeks, months, or even years. I had truly hurt you and you will never know how many times over the years I have kicked myself for hurting you so.   
  
The day of our wedding, I should have told you what happened the night before. Even if it wasn't apart of Rebecca and yours plan, I should have told you. I was betraying the trust I thought we had right there. We would have started a marriage based on lies, something I vowed never to get into after the whole situation with Ethan. Fox, I'm sorry I caused you to hate me so much. I hate myself for making you want to destroy me so much. You succeeded in destroying me if you want to know. All those years that I was gone your presence lingered with me, driving me crazy. The wounds you caused me have never completely healed. I'm hoping in death that will change. Your face haunts me in my sleep while your voice continues to play throughout my mind. That is what I have had to live with for the past 6 years, Fox. That is my punishment from God for hurting you so. I wish it would all go away, but it can't and never will. I once was held captive by your smile, now...now the look of pain I caused you throughout everything holds me captive from every leading that happy life I always wished for. There's been too much between us that not even time itself can erase. But even though I still love you.  
  
Yes, you heard me right, Fox, I still love you. I have cried thousands of tears for you over the years and not one for myself. I have become numb over the years because of the cancer mostly, but I do know that you are in my heart and will be always. I have been in the dark ever since I met you, you always stood before me with your arms wide open, just waiting for me to love you like you loved me. I always jumped into the wrong arms though, into Ethan's. All I ever wanted was to spend my life with you. Noting complicated, right? Everything no matter what always turns out complicated for me. It must be a curse I was born with. Perhaps I was born under an unlucky star.  
  
I have tried constantly to tell myself that you are no longer apart of my life, but when I look into our son's eyes I think differently. He's so much like you, Fox. He knows that you are his father, I told him not too long after we left. I didn't want to keep any secrets from him since he is all I had. He knows what happened between us, I told him everything. I needed to; I could not keep any secrets from anyone I loved anymore. You probably think he hates you, but he doesn't. He understands more than you think, Fox. Ryan never adopted Ethan; I wouldn't allow it even when I found out I was going to die. Ryan begged me to let him, but I couldn't. He belongs with you, Fox, with his father. Ryan knows about this plan of mine and he accepts it, even though he wishes Ethan would stay with Christina and him. Raise our son to be the perfect little gentleman that he is capable of becoming. It fills me with great sadness that I will not be able to be there for him on his graduation day or even his wedding day. Please, whatever you are doing, never let anything get in the way of those two major events in his life. But most of all, Fox, make sure I remain a presence in his life. Let him know how much I love him, how much I would have been proud to see him graduate. Don't let him forget me no matter who becomes his new mother.  
  
Fox, I truly wish you nothing but the best. You are a great man and you deserve the best. I wish you strength when times are hard, I wish you joy and peace, I wish with all my heart you find just what you're looking for, but most of all I wish that we would've had a chance to be together as a family before I went. Time goes by so fast. Don't waste your life worrying about the little things. Cry hard, laugh loud, be humble, stand proud, and don't be afraid of your fears, let love break your heart, just be who you are, be still, but don't stay in any one place for too long, remember God's grace, give more than you take, all of this, all that there is, I wish for you.  
  
I'm happy for the times that we spent together. And I'm extremely thankful that our memories are one gift that God cannot take away. Whenever I felt like giving up, which was more time than you will ever know, I always thought about the wonderful memories we made. Do you remember all our talks about true love and fate we had back when I thought I was married to your father? Those talks with you made me realize that you were so much different than your father and Ethan. I got to know the real you, something that you often hid from the world. I had the privilege of knowing the man behind the money, the wealth, and the fame...the real Fox Crane.  
  
I want to take this time to thank you for the love you gave. When I lost faith, you believed in me. When I stumbled, you were right there. I went through so many hard times, Fox, and every time you were right beside me. I don't know how I can ever repay you for everything you have done for me. I can't hold you hand or look into your eyes, but whenever you are in trouble, know that you are not alone. I'm like the wind, you can't see me, but you can feel me. All I ever wanted was to be loved, Fox. With you I was loved. I know even though you tried to destroy me, you felt guilty about hurting the person you loved. You loved me throughout that whole time. I can pretend that you didn't, but I saw the way your eyes lit up around me. We were in love whether you want to admit it or not.  
  
One day we'll meet again, Fox. For now go on with your life. Live each day as though you have been given a second chance. My arms will be waiting for you when your time comes. Hopefully you'll be smarter than I was and jump into my arms. Here in my heart, even when my arms are empty, I'm still holding on to you. Never forget that, Fox. You'll always have a place in my heart. We can say goodbye for now, but I know that it's not forever so see you later, adios, à bientôt. Death cannot destroy true love.  
  
Feeling your fingers running through my hair,  
  
The softness of a touch that's barley there,  
  
The look of love deep within your soul,  
  
All of these things and more make me want to lose control.  
  
Feeling your heart beat in unison with mine,  
  
The trembling of your hand as our fingers intertwine,  
  
The soft baby smooth touch of your skin,  
  
All driving me madly insane within.  
  
Feeling your arms wrapped lovingly around me,  
  
The way you would kiss my neck oh so softly,  
  
The way you would say I love you to me,  
  
All of these things I miss desperately.  
  
Love with all my heart,  
  
Theresa.  
  
Fox folded up Theresa's letter and put it under his pillow for just then. The next day he planned on putting it in his safety deposit box. He was filled with so many emotions just than, sadness, happiness, guilt, grief. She still loved him and that's all that mattered. He didn't think he could go on not knowing that she forgave him, but now not only did he know she forgave him, but she still loved him.  
  
"Tomorrow doesn't seem so impossible," he said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. 


End file.
